Give me a sign de Rochelle Allison TRADUCTION
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Edward est médecin à l'hôpital Piedmont d'Atlanta et Bella travaille sur un chantier et s'occupe de réguler la circulation. Mais que va-t-il se passer lorsque leurs chemins vont se croiser ailleurs ?
1. Partie 1

Twilight est à S. Meyer

Give me a Sign à Rochelle Allison

. **Merci à Rochelle de nous permettre de vous faire connaitre cette histoire en français **

s/13160887/1/Give-Me-a-Sign

_(10 chapitres)_

* * *

**PARTIE 1**

* * *

**Lundi**

_**Edward**_

"Appelle-moi," dit Heidi, ses talons hauts frappant le béton comme une série de points d'exclamation. "Je le pense vraiment cette fois, Edward. Appelle-moi."

"Je le ferai," mentis-je, en me dirigeant vers le parking. Je ne m'embête pas à lancer un regard à la grande blonde mince qui me suit, si je lui donne ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'encouragement elle fera exploser mon téléphone pendant une semaine. Peut-être plus.

Garrett, mon voisin me lance un sourire narquois lorsqu'il passe avec son chien. Il a été témoin de la précédente sortie dramatique d'Heidi il y a quelques mois, alors il se demande probablement pourquoi elle est de retour. Je me le demande aussi. Elle est la représentante en produits pharmaceutiques la plus sexy que j'ai jamais rencontrée mais elle fait peur quand elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut.

Mais elle était prête et disposée – de qui je me fiche… Elle était carrément exigeante tard hier soir, quand je quittais le travail. Un verre s'est transformé en quatre. Et…

Quoi qu'il en soit je suis épuisé et je vais être en retard. Elle hausse les sourcils de l'intérieur de sa voiture à côté de la mienne et fait demi-tour pour finalement partir. La laisser rester passer la nuit n'était pas prévu mais je ne pouvais pas la mettre à la porte une fois que nous avions terminé. Je ne suis pas du tout un abruti.

C'est une journée ensoleillée à Atlanta. Je quitte les rues animées de Midtown pour celles plus animées encore de Buckhead pour me rendre au travail. Ils sont en train de construire sur Peachtree alors je tourne à droite et dirige ma Tesla dans une rue latérale remplie de voitures ce qui me laisse à peine assez de place pour m'engager. Je rejoins Peachtree un peu plus bas, plus près de l'hôpital.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Plus de travaux. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure. Sept heures quarante-huit. La réunion est à huit heures. "Merde," murmuré-je, obligé de faire attention avec tous les autres idiots qui n'avaient pas réalisé qu'il y avait des travaux aussi loin dans la rue. Me maudissant de ne pas avoir allumé Waze, j'appelle mon père.

"Edward," dit-il. "Je t'en prie dis-moi que tu es là."

"Je suis coincé dans la circulation mais…"

"Inacceptable. Ça fait un mois que tu sais qu'il y a cette réunion," se lamente-t-il. "Je me fiche que ce soit ton jour de congé."

Soudain j'ai douze ans à nouveau et je viens de rater un test. Je déteste le décevoir. Ma tête me fait mal. Trop d'alcool hier soir, pas assez de sommeil " Je serai là dès que je peux."

"Fais-le," et il raccroche.

Je lui en veux, mais je ne peux pas. Il est le chef du personnel de l'hôpital Piedmont Atlanta et je suis le directeur médical des urgences. Ce que je fais le regarde surtout quand c'est des conneries.

Trois voies de circulation convergent pour n'en faire qu'une. Je sors deux Advil, les avalant avec ce qu'il reste de mon eau. Le Piedmont où je passe la majeure partie de ma journée – et parfois même de ma nuit, si l'on compte les gardes – se dessine tout près, en construction lui aussi. Je tambourine du doigt sur le volant, plissant les yeux à la file de voitures devant moi. Ils détournent le trafic à cause de trous et d'énormes machines.

La voiture devant moi passe. Je suis sur le point de la suivre quand le gars qui tient la signalisation la fait tourner. "STOP". Je donne un coup de frein et le dévisage. Mais ce n'est pas un mais une… brunette avec une queue de cheval qui s'agite et des jambes longues et minces dans un short trop court pour que ce soit un gars à moins que vous n'aimiez ça et hé, si ça va bien – je suis né et ai grandi à Atlanta et je travaille aux urgences. J'ai littéralement tout vu mais…

_Bon sang, _je suis en retard et ça n'aide pas.

Elle m'accueille avec un doux sourire, tenant sa pancarte comme une annonce de bonnes nouvelles pendant que je mijote et que je suis en train de bouillir, je mets la clim à fond. Je pourrais la trouver attirante si elle ne me faisait pas être encore plus en retard. Après qu'environ les deux tiers de la ville aient été autorisée à passer c'est mon tour. J'y vais, faisant bien attention de ne pas montrer mon irritation – j'ai vu les résultats d'enragés du volant et de leur conduite agressive et ce n'est pas joli – et je continue vers Peachtree.

Il reste cinq minutes. Merde.

J'appelle Alice.

"Hé ! Je pensais que tu avais une réunion avec papa et les chefs de l'hôpital."

"Oui. Je suis en retard. Je me demandais si Jasper ou toi pourriez garer ma voiture à ma place."

"Tsk, tsk. Encore ?"

"Oui ou non ?"

"Oui Jasper pourra. Il vient juste d'en finir avec l'un de nos distributeurs," dit-elle. "Où tu en es ?"

Je regarde l'heure, "Deux minutes."

"Il attendra devant."

Nous raccrochons et un instant plus tard, je me dirige vers le parking de l'hôpital. Mon beau-frère Jasper court et me prend mes clés alors que je me dépêche de sortir de la voiture. "Merci mec."

"Pas de souci."

Jasper et Alice ont un food-truck, une affaire qui a du succès. La plupart des matins on les trouve près de l'hôpital, le personnel ainsi que les familles peuvent avoir accès à de la nourriture délicieuse. Et merci mon dieu car sans Jas, je serai dans le pétrin.

...

_**Bella**_

"Je meurs de faim."

Emmett approuve tout en essuyant son front. "Ouais moi aussi. Tu vas aller à _Forks in the Road_ ?"

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Em me connait bien et depuis que j'ai découvert ce food-truck près de l'hôpital je suis devenue accro et en particulier à leur poulet frit et pain de maïs. Maintenant toute l'équipe est accro et nous y allons très souvent. "Tu viens ?"

"Tu le sais," dit-il, en sortant un billet de vingt de sa poche. "Prends quelque chose."

Je prends l'argent mais je paierai pour moi. Mon frère s'est toujours occupé de moi mais il a ses factures à payer ainsi qu'un bébé numéro deux en route. La dernière chose dont il a besoin c'est une autre bouche à nourrir.

"Mike !" crié-je. Il lève les yeux de son marteau-piqueur et sort son bouchon d'oreille. "Tu veux que je te prenne à manger ?"

Il secoue la tête. "Non ça ira. Je vais retrouver Jess dans deux heures environ."

Je prends les commandes pour les autres, regarde des deux côtés et me dirige vers le trottoir. Le soleil est chaud mais il y a une brise et le ciel est si bleu que votre poitrine se gonfle.

"Putain poupée !"

Ça vient d'une voiture qui passe mais je fais juste un doigt d'honneur et je continue. Mais l'ironie que ce soit moi, l'ouvrier du bâtiment, qu'on interpelle n'est pas perdue pour moi. Je souhaiterai pouvoir continuer à aider mon père, Charlie, le propriétaire de _Swan Construction_ et contremaître général de ce projet mais ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses se passent. Bien que je sois la fille du patron ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. C'est un travail d'été, une façon d'en apprendre plus sur cette affaire de famille et de me faire un peu d'argent jusqu'à ce que je sois diplômée en Urbanisme.

En attendant _Forks in the Road_ est juste devant et je peux déjà goûter ce poulet qui fond dans ma petite bouche affamée.

Comme d'habitude il y a une petite file d'attente composée essentiellement de médecins et d'infirmières. J'attends patiemment mon tour, souriant à la petite nana aux cheveux noirs qui sert.

"Hé toi !" dit-elle, en souriant. "Une offre spéciale aujourd'hui : deux morceaux de poulet frit avec du pain au maïs, du chou vert et du thé sucré. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Mince," dis-je sur le point de craquer à cause des odeurs alléchantes qui émanent du camion. "Je vais devoir dire oui s'il te plait. Je vais en prendre deux, un biscuit salé avec de la sauce et trois po'boys*."

"Crabe ou crevette ?"

"Crabe."

"Ça arrive," dit-elle, se tournant vers le gars blond derrière elle.

Je lui donne l'argent quand elle se retourne et comme d'habitude nous bavardons. Elle pose des questions sur l'avancement des travaux et moi sur les affaires de l'hôpital.

"Le samedi on est à Piedmont Park," dit-elle, en levant un doigt alors que le gars lui tend la commande. "Voilà chérie."

"Vraiment ?" Je prends la nourriture, en m'évanouissant presque à cause de l'odeur qu'elle dégage. "J'y vais tout le temps."

"Tu devrais venir nous voir", dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. "Ça pourrait valoir le coup."

Je ris un peu, hochant la tête. "Peut-être que je le ferai. Merci !"

Elle me fait un petit signe de la main et tourne son attention vers le prochain client alors que je m'éloigne, les bras chargés des déjeuners.

...

Po'boy : sandwich - originaire de Louisiane - dans une baguette française (ah ces américains ! mdr) avec du boeuf rôti ou avec des fruits de mer frits et de la laitue et autres condiments.


	2. Partie 2

**Give me a Sign :** littéralement donne-moi un signe mais ici ça signifie plutôt montre-moi dans quel sens ma vie doit aller.

* * *

**PARTIE 2**

* * *

**Mardi**

_**Edward**_

Je bâille, je tape sur l'alarme et je me lève. Il est cinq heures du matin et je travaille douze heures par jour les trois prochains jours. Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. Parfois, j'ai douze heures puis deux jours ou trois jours de travail de six heures mais nous sommes constamment à court de personnel depuis le début de la grippe. Oui, les médecins aussi tombent malades.

Quand je prends la route en inhalant mon café, avec des vitamines et un bagel sec, il est presque six heures. Mais tout va bien.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être au travail avant sept heures. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, à essayer de comprendre comment Alice et moi pouvons rendre spécial le soixantième anniversaire de notre mère, quand je remarque que les lumières orange clignotantes s'allument devant moi.

Grimaçant, je me souviens du chantier de construction. Je m'arrête devant la brunette avec le panneau, qui est déjà tourné vers STOP. Aujourd'hui, elle porte une chemise en flanelle par-dessus son petit short. Mêmes bottes.

Elle ressemble à quelqu'un qui se déguise pour travailler dans la construction mais encore une fois, quelle est la bonne tenue vestimentaire pour la signalisation ? On s'observe un moment avant qu'elle ne lève les sourcils et tourne le signe pour GO.

Je la salue en passant, en me demandant si elle se sent puissante avec ce panneau.

C'est une sacrée journée mais elles le sont toutes. Il y a une tentative de suicide. Un accident de vélo. Une femme avec un œil au beurre noir et un nez cassé qui dit qu'elle est tombée dans l'escalier. Sa sœur dit le contraire et même si elle ne le faisait pas, je suspecterais de la maltraitance. Bree, l'infirmière qui travaille avec moi, confirme enfin nos soupçons et fait le rapport.

Autour d'une heure, il y a un méchant accident de voiture sur la 85, près de la sortie de Peachtree, qui amène une famille de six. Le plus jeune est un petit garçon qui, heureusement, était attaché à un siège d'auto. En dehors de quelques contusions, il va bien. Papa, qui conduisait, s'en sort un peu moins bien entre les traces de brûlures d'airbags et des os cassés mais lui aussi ira bien. Le conducteur du camion qui les a percutés… ? Etat critique. On l'a stabilisé mais seul le temps nous dira s'il s'en sort ou non.

"Salut, Cullen," dit Tanya, en bâillant.

On fait une pause dans le couloir. "Salut, Denali. Tu es toujours là ?"

"Je m'en vais maintenant. J'ai dû aider Dion avec les deux types qui sont arrivés."

Je hoche la tête, en me rappelant. Overdose. L'un d'eux n'a pas survécu. J'étudie le visage de Tanya mais elle va bien. Elle est ici depuis plus longtemps que moi et je suis au Piedmont depuis cinq ans.

"Comment tu rentres à la maison ?"

"Uber," dit-elle, avec un rire fatigué. "Je ne pourrais pas conduire même si tu me payais."

"Salue Alec de ma part."

"D'accord," dit-elle, la voix flottant dans le couloir.

Je peux aller aux toilettes mais pas prendre une collation, avant que la prochaine urgence ne se présente à l'entrée.

* * *

**Jeudi**

**_Bella_**

Si on me donnait le choix entre nettoyer les débris avec les gars - ce que j'ai fait hier – ou m'occuper de la signalisation, je choisis signaleur. Signaleuse ? Peu importe. Je fais signe et manie les panneaux et... remercie Dieu pour une bonne crème solaire.

Le revoilà, le type dans la Tesla. Je me demande si je lui ai manqué hier. En général, nous semblons avoir des horaires similaires. Aujourd'hui, il a toutes sortes d'expressions assez furieuses : le soleil frappe son pare-brise, ses yeux se fixent sur moi... je peux presque le voir qui veut que je tourne le panneau.

Je lui souris, ne voulant pas l'énerver. Eh bien, peut-être que si... un peu. Monsieur Je-sais-tout dans sa voiture de luxe pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu de patience à mon humble avis. Tous les matins, depuis que je suis ici, il arrive dans la rue pour être retenu par des travaux qui, bien qu'agaçants ne feront qu'améliorer la congestion sur une route qu'il emprunte tout le temps.

En plus, ça ne dépend pas vraiment de moi. Je retournerai le panneau quand j'aurai le feu vert de Mike, qui m'aide directement de l'autre côté aujourd'hui.

"D'accord, Bella," dit Mike à l'instant, la voix crépitant à travers le talkie-walkie attaché à ma hanche.

"Très bien." Avec une lenteur minutieuse, je tourne le signe vers GO et je fais un grand et brillant sourire à Tesla.

Il faut que je m'éclate d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est peut-être mieux que d'enlever les débris mais ce travail manque d'amusement.

A l'heure du déjeuner, j'ai tellement envie de faire pipi que je suis presque en train de danser. Mike me relève pour que je puisse aller me soulager à la station-service en bas de la rue, où j'ai pris une boisson énergisante et une barre de céréale pendant que j'y étais. Mon téléphone vibre sur ma hanche quand je reviens au soleil et quand je regarde, le visage de Vicky me sourit.

" Salut, toi !" réponds-je, autour d'une bouchée d'amande, d'avoine, de chia quelque chose.

"Hey, ma belle. C'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?"

"Sans aucun doute," je gémis presque. Vic garde la maison d'un cousin chic et riche. Ils ont une piscine, un jacuzzi et beaucoup de vin. Putain quelle chanceuse. "Qu'est-ce que je peux apporter ?"

"Peut-être quelques cup-cakes de chez GiGi. J'ai envie de leur chocolat. Et ton pyjama. Autant passer la nuit ici, d'accord ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Comment tu t'en sors ?"

En m'arrêtant au passage pour piétons, j'appuie sur le bouton. "Je vais bien. J'ai encore mal aux pieds."

"Ces bottes pèsent, genre, cinq kilos chacune."

En ricanant, je traverse la rue. "Ouais, eh bien. Tu sais que papa est à cheval sur la sécurité. Apparemment, mes Chucks n'allaient pas."

On se parle jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour sur le chantier où je mets mon téléphone dans ma poche. S'il y a une chose que Charlie Swan déteste, c'est qu'on traîne quand on est censé travailler. "Le temps, c'est de l'argent," aime-t-il dire, en frottant sa moustache. "Et si on perd du temps, on ne gagne pas d'argent."

En parlant de ça, il est là, à me saluer de la main de son camion. "Bella Marie !"

"Salut, papa."

"Mike garde le fort pour l'instant, alors pourquoi n'irais-tu pas aider Renée au bureau. Faire diminuer un peu la paperasse." J'essaie de refouler mon sourire mais il le voit quand même. "Oui, oui, oui. Va-t'en avec ta gentillesse."

"Je ne suis pas tendre !" répliquai-je, en serrant ma queue de cheval.

Il sourit, démarrant le camion. "Tu restes ou tu pars, alors ?"

"J'y vais."

"Bien," acquiesce-t-il. "Oh et, euh... prends des beignets chez Sublime que ta mère aime." Il sort un billet de vingt de son portefeuille.

"De combien de donuts a-t-elle besoin ?" Je ris.

En clignant de l'œil, il relève sa vitre et s'éloigne du trottoir.


	3. Partie 3

**Partie 3**

.

**Samedi**

_**Edward**_

_J'adore mon lit. J'adore mon lit. J'adore mon lit._

En bâillant, je me retourne et je serre mon oreiller dans mes bras. Mon service commence à vingt et une heures ce soir. Ça ne se termine pas avant cinq heures demain matin mais ça ne m'inquiète pas. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce lit. Et à quel point je l'adore.

Mais d'après mon téléphone, il est 11 : 45. Le marché vert dans Piedmont Park ne sera là que jusqu'à treize heures et si je manque encore le food-truck d'Alice et Jasper, je serai sur la liste noire des fêtes de famille.

Je m'extirpe du cocon chaud de duvet d'oie et des draps en coton pur, je prends une longue douche chaude et je m'habille.

Alice est radieuse quand elle me voit dans la file d'attente. Je souris en retour, content d'être venu. J'ai investi dans _'Fork in the Road'_ quand Jasper et elle en rêvaient et je ne l'ai jamais regretté depuis. Elle m'a remboursé, en tout cas... pas que je voulais qu'elle le fasse. Alice a toujours été une fonceuse et une dure à cuire, alors ne pas accepter son argent n'était pas une option.

"Du poulet frit ?" dit-elle, quand mon tour arrive.

"Et du chou. Et du pain de maïs. Emballe tout ça... je le ramène chez moi."

"Quoi ?" Elle fait semblant de regarder autour d'elle en agitant la main. "Mais c'est une si belle journée !"

"Je suis épuisé, Al," dis-je, en haussant les épaules. "Et je suis de garde ce soir."

"Reste juste un moment. Le soleil et la vie sociale te feront du bien."

Jasper s'approche d'Alice et me tend une lourde boite à emporter. "C'est la maison qui offre, mon frère."

Je sais qu'il ne faut pas discuter, alors je l'accepte et je m'écarte. "D'accord. Je serai sur place."

Elle hoche la tête, tournant son attention vers la femme derrière moi. Certes, c'est une belle journée. Ce serait sympa dans mon lit aussi mais je n'ai pas passé de temps avec ma sœur depuis un moment, alors je vais à notre endroit - c'est pépère, zone herbeuse sous un petit bosquet d'arbres.

Quelqu'un hurle de rire. En mordant dans mon pain de maïs, j'espionne une paire de filles sur une couverture sous un autre arbre. Elles ont plusieurs sacs de nourriture avec le logo de ma sœur dessus et la brunette est en train de rire de quelque chose que dit la rousse. En souriant à leur joie, je mange, réalisant à quel point j'avais faim.

Alice trottine vers moi pendant que je finis de manger et m'enveloppe d'un câlin. "Je suis si contente que tu sois enfin venu."

"Moi aussi." Mon estomac est plein, je suis plus endormi que jamais et je suis tenté de m'allonger sur l'herbe mais ça fait du bien d'être à l'extérieur. "Comment vous allez tous les deux aujourd'hui ?"

"Oh, on s'en est bien sortis. C'est un de mes endroits préférés. Nous avons nos habitués mais il y a toujours de nouveaux visages... et Edward, d'autres vendeurs aussi. Une dame vend des fromages de chèvre, elle a eu des chevreaux aujourd'hui ! J'ai totalement laissé tomber Jasper pour pouvoir aller jouer avec eux..."

Je hoche la tête, j'écoute mais j'ai encore les yeux rivés sur la brunette. Elle et son amie se lèvent, rassemblant leurs affaires. Quelque chose en elle me semble si familier mais c'est probablement mon esprit qui me joue des tours. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Je rencontre tellement de gens tous les jours que parfois leurs noms et leurs visages se confondent.

"...helloooooo..."

Je me concentre à nouveau sur Alice. "Désolé, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais."

Elle regarde autour d'elle, hochant la tête. "Probablement. C'est toujours l'endroit où il faut être le samedi."

Nous avons grandi à proximité, à Ansley Park. J'ai beaucoup de souvenirs pour avoir traîné dans le coin et je sais qu'Alice aussi.

"Je dois aider Jas à nettoyer," dit-elle, en se levant et en époussetant l'herbe de son short.

"Tu viens chez papa et maman pour le brunch demain ?"

Je hoche la tête, je me lève. "Mais pas longtemps."

"Bien. Tu m'as manqué la dernière fois."

"Parles-en à papa."

Elle roule des yeux mais elle comprend. Nous avons grandi avec un père qui avait le même emploi du temps que moi maintenant, donc personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit gentil avec moi. "Tu travailles trop."

"Je sais." Je l'ai prise dans mes bras. "Merci pour le déjeuner."

"Quand tu veux."

* * *

**Lundi**

_**Edward**_

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais cette fille fait toujours la circulation quand j'essaie d'aller à l'hôpital. Quand vont-ils en avoir fini avec ce tronçon de route, pour l'amour de Dieu ?

Je suis crevé. J'ai travaillé hier soir, tard et je suis encore en retard aujourd'hui, du coup mon impatience est à son comble. En serrant le volant, je songe à la dernière fois que j'ai eu des vacances.

Les voitures devant moi s'arrêtent et repartent, s'arrêtent et repartent. Je suis, seulement pour être arrêté quand le signaleur retourne ce satané panneau, STOP encore une fois. Elle reconnaît ma voiture ou quoi ? Surmené et sous-caféiné, je baisse ma vitre, je sors la tête et je crie : "T'es sérieuse, putain ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et le sourire suffisant disparaît de son visage. Enfin, enfin, elle a l'air aussi en colère que moi. Et oui, peut-être que je devrais me sentir mal mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas un jeu. J'ai un travail à faire. Un travail important. En remontant ma vitre, j'avale le reste de mon café. Le panneau se retourne et je résiste à peine à l'envie d'appuyer sur le champignon.

Après tout, je sauve des vies. Je ne les mets pas en danger.

Les heures passent d'une heure à l'autre.

Bambin, anaphylaxie. Adolescent, douleur abdominale sévère. Un homme, la main presque coupée. Accident de voiture.

Une femme âgée avec une septicémie. Un homme entre, le visage couleur de la cendre. Infarctus du myocarde.

Franchement, c'est incroyable qu'il soit arrivé ici.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, au milieu du drame, j'ai le temps de manger un sandwich.

Je viens d'admettre une victime d'AVC quand Bree me conduit à une jeune femme. Elle est recroquevillée, berçant son bras ensanglanté pendant que l'homme plus âgé à côté d'elle trépigne et fait les cent pas, en murmurant. Je suppose que c'est son père.

"La patiente présente une lacération au bras gauche," dit Bree. "Fractures possibles."

Je jette un coup d'œil sur les infos que la jeune femme a données au triage, hochant la tête. "Les radios dès qu'on a fini ici."

Bree opine, se dépêchant d'aller chercher une unité portable.

Je regarde enfin le visage de la patiente. Eh bien, merde. C'est la signaleuse du chantier de construction. Je me fige pendant une fraction de seconde mais ensuite ma formation entre en jeu. "Salut..." Je jette un coup d'œil à son bracelet. "Bella. Je suis le Dr. Cullen. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

Ses yeux sont vitreux de larmes et elle est pâle... Je suppose qu'elle est plus pâle que d'habitude du fait de sa blessure. "Je, euh… je suis tombée."

"On travaille sur la route," bredouille l'homme, son visage est rouge foncé. Difficile de dire si c'est dû au stress ou soleil. Probablement les deux. "Sur un chantier. Il y avait des outils éparpillés sur le sol et elle a trébuché. Elle est tombée dans la tranchée que les hommes étaient en train de creuser..."

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Bella. "Tu peux le bouger ?"

"Non," dit-elle d'un ton rauque, en mâchant vigoureusement sur sa lèvre. Je pense que c'est pour ne pas pleurer.

"Ça va aller, Bells," dit l'homme, il a l'air de vouloir pleurer aussi.

"Vous êtes son père ?" demandé-je, pendant que Bree finit de la préparer.

"Oui."

"Ça va aller. Nous allons faire quelques radios alors si ça ne vous dérange pas d'aller attendre dans la…"

"Bien sûr." Avec un rapide signe de tête il tapote le bon bras de Bella et disparaît. Elle renifle en fermant les yeux pendant que nous travaillons dessus. C'est une méchante lacération mais ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire.

"Ça va aller, tu sais," murmuré-je alors que Bree termine. "Ça ira."

"Merci Docteur Cullen," dit-elle en tremblant, en regardant le nom sur mon badge. Elle est encore plus jolie de près avec ses grands yeux bruns et ses nombreuses taches de rousseur sur le nez.

Elle ne me reconnait pas. Je suis tenté de la laisser partir mais un éclair de culpabilité à cause de mon comportement de ce matin me poignarde. Je me racle la gorge. "Bella…"

"Je m'excuse. Pour ce matin."

"Elle secoue la tête. Perdue. "Ce matin ?"

Je dois y aller. Il y a d'autres patients, d'autres urgences. Et pourtant je me force à garder le contact visuel. "Sur la route. C'est moi avec le Tesla."

La compréhension transforme son visage alors qu'elle étudie le mien. Ses joues ont rosi et elle baisse les yeux. "Oh !"

"Je n'aurai pas dû te parler de cette façon," continué-je. Cela ne pourrait pas être plus gênant même si j'essayais.

L'appareil portable apparaît. Bree pose sa main avec hésitation sur le dos de Bella. "'Puis-je…?"

Le moment se dissipe. "Oui bien sûr." Je retourne au chaos, les laissant derrière.

* * *

**Mardi**

_**Bella**_

La pluie tombe à la fenêtre de la chambre de mon enfance où maman me fait rester pour quelques jours. Je suis un peu dans le flou à cause des analgésiques mais sinon ça va. Calme. Avec mon bras valide j'attrape mon téléphone.

Neuf heures du matin. D'habitude à cette heure ça fait déjà un moment que je suis au travail. Ou en cours. J'ai toujours été du matin. Je ne ferai pas grand-chose aujourd'hui. Merci à l'excitation d'hier je ne suis plus en service depuis quelques jours et quand j'y retournerai ce sera le travail de bureau avec maman.

Même si mon bras n'était pas plâtré papa aurait trop peur pour me laisser faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suppose que je ne peux pas le blâmer mais … Quel désastre. Mike, qui est censé s'occuper de la sécurité m'avertit tous les jours de faire attention à la tranchée, de regarder par terre, de faire attention aux conducteurs qui essaient toujours de passer et puis dans un moment de distraction, j'ai trébuché sur la meuleuse à béton qu'il avait laissée sur le trottoir, pour quoi juste cinq secondes ! Papa dit que j'ai de la chance de ne pas m'être arraché un membre.

Tout ça n'a été qu'un bordel géant, de la chute à l'hystérie qui s'en est suivie (mon père en premier, qui s'occupe de chantier sur les routes depuis des décennies et qui était complètement paniqué) jusqu'aux urgences, où qui doit me soigner…? Docteur Tesla.

Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'il est médecin. Un docteur sexy. Qui serait bien mieux dans une série dramatique médicale à la télé que dans la vraie vie. Ses yeux ? Magnifiques. Sa mâchoire ? Ridicule. Ses excuses ?

Inattendues.

Forte Bella aurait eu de la répartie mais Bella blessée était trop paniquée. L'adrénaline m'avait laissée épuisée et au bord des larmes et quand il avait dit qu'il était désolé, je me suis simplement… dissoute.

Pas que ça compte. Je ne le reverrai jamais. La seule chose que nous ayons en commun était le chantier de construction et je ne suis pas autorisée à y retourner. Même si paps s'est remis, les gars pensent que je n'ai pas de chance.

En soupirant je me retourne. Je me suis cassé le bras quand j'avais neuf ans en escaladant une clôture. Heureusement c'est le gauche. Ça ne devrait pas m'empêcher de conduire ou de prendre des notes en cours ou autre. Ça fait un peu mal alors je prends un autre cachet et me retourne pour m'endormir.


	4. Partie 4

**PARTIE 4**

* * *

**Samedi**

_**Edward**_

Deux jours de congé d'affilé et c'est une bonne chose parce la privation de sommeil n'est pas quelque chose avec quoi il faut plaisanter. J'ai passé toute la journée d'hier dans un état de sommeil stupéfait, me réveillant seulement pour aller aux toilettes et manger quelques restes avant de retourner au lit.

Aujourd'hui je me sens plus moi-même. Je savoure mon temps sous la douche, reconnaissant de ne pas à avoir à me dépêcher. Je reste dans la cuisine à siroter un café en bricolant avec ma tablette et regardant les nouvelles. Et quand j'ai terminé je vérifie mon téléphone. Il y a un message de ma mère qui me demande si j'ai des projets pour dîner ce soir et quelques autres textos d'amis et de collègues. Deux sont d'Heidi. Elle aussi veut savoir ce que je fais pour dîner.

Je suis tenté de l'ignorer mais je lui réponds que je suis déjà pris et je vais voir le message d'Alice.

_Deux jours de congé dont un samedi ! Tu viens à Piedmont Park aujourd'hui ?_

Je m'adosse et me frotte l'estomac en réfléchissant à cette possibilité. La pluie que nous avons eue semble se dissiper et pour une fois je me sens un peu reposé. Je devrais en profiter et sortir même si ce n'est que pour un petit moment.

**Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure. **

Le parc est très fréquenté les samedis et comme il y a une autre animation aujourd'hui c'est blindé. Après avoir payé le parking je vais vers le marché vert, je croise des enfants avec des glaces, des couples avec des chiens, un homme en costume, bizarrement… jusqu'à ce que je voie le food-truck d'Alice et Jasper. Il va y avoir beaucoup d'attente mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

C'est Jasper qui me voit en premier. Il fait un signe de tête et me sourit. "Hey frangin ! Comme d'hab ?"

Alice lève la tête. "Edward ! Tu arrives tôt aujourd'hui !"

"En fait j'ai dormi tout hier alors…"

"Bien." Elle me lance un regard réprobateur. "Tu en avais besoin."

Je ne m'embête pas à discuter parce qu'elle a raison. J'en avais besoin. Malheureusement c'est ma vie. J'aime ce que je fais mais il y a un prix à payer. "Des promotions aujourd'hui ?"

"Plus de poulet frit ?" demande-t-elle, ne haussant les sourcils. "Tu veux essayer un po'boy ? Des crevettes ?"

"Ça me parait bien. "Je lui tends un billet de dix qu'elle ignore.

"Juste une seconde, d'accord ? Jay va le mettre dans une boite."

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et laisse la place à la personne qui me suit.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella ! Mon Dieu qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?"

Je lève les yeux de mon téléphone bouche bée alors que ma sœur et Bella, la signaleuse, discutent comme si elles étaient amies depuis toujours. Son bras est plâtré, ses cheveux lâchés et elle porte une robe bleue. D'été à bretelle. "Bella ?"

Elle s'arrête au milieu d'une phrase posant ses yeux sur moi. "Dr Tes… Cullen ? Qu'est-ce que… ?"

Jasper se penche par la fenêtre. "Voilà ta commande, Edward."

Je les regarde tous avant de récupérer ma boite à emporter. "Euh merci."

"Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?" Alice sourit de curiosité alors qu'elle nous fixe.

Je hoche la tête. "En quelque sorte."

La rousse qui est avec elle s'avance et se racle la gorge. "Peut-être pourrions nous avoir deux thés sucrés et deux po'boys aux crevettes s'il vous plait ?" Elle me regarde brièvement en payant Alice et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si Bella lui a parlé de moi.

Bien sûr que oui. Les femmes se racontent tout… ce qui me fait me demander comment Bella connait ma sœur. Lui a-t-elle parlé aussi ? Merde. Je commence à m'éloigner un peu.

"Ne va pas trop loin Edward," dit Alice en me regardant.

"A notre endroit habituel, promis !"

La rousse donne un petit coup de coude à Bella. "Cherche une place, j'apporte la nourriture."

Bella me regarde, ses joues se teintent de la même manière qu'aux urgences. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit son amie l'entraîne. Je les regarde partir, me dirigeant vers mon carré herbeux. Il y a du monde aujourd'hui mais suffisamment de place pour s'asseoir. Bella et son amie sont à proximité. Elles parlent et mangent en me regardant de temps en temps.

Je me tourne légèrement et entame mon repas. C'est tellement bon que ça me plonge dans un coma digestif, reconnaissant pour l'ombre et la brise, je me couche dans l'herbe et ferme les yeux, me coupant de la musique, des voix et des rires. Comment se fait-il que je n'aie jamais vu Bella avant la semaine dernière et que maintenant elle soit partout ?

"Docteur Cullen ?"

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Elle est là, sa petite robe bleue flotte dans la brise. J'essaie, en vain, de ne pas laisser errer mes yeux sur ses longues jambes bronzées. "Nous ne sommes pas à l'hôpital. Appelle-moi Edward."

"Je voulais juste te remercier encore pour l'autre jour," dit-elle, en glissant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Je me rassieds enlevant l'herbe de mes cheveux. "C'est mon travail. J'étais heureux d'aider."

"Et pour te dire que j'accepte tes excuses," dit-elle, une expression déterminée traversant son visage. "Même si tu m'as fait sentir comme une merde ce matin-là."

Eh bien je le mérite probablement. "Je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'était pas un bon moment."

Elle me regarde hochant lentement la tête. Au loin son amie Vicky nous surveille.

"Tu n'es pas revenue," dis-je. "Sur le chantier."

"Ils ne me laisseront plus," dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Oh je suis tellement désolé."

"Ne le sois pas." Elle roule des yeux. "Ce n'est pas mon travail… peu importe les souhaits de mon père… j'aidais simplement pour passer le temps. Gagner un peu d'argent. Je retourne en cours à l'automne."

Quel âge a-t-elle ? Et pourquoi ça m'intéresse ? "Où vas-tu en cours ?"

"Georgia Tech. Je suis en Master... en Urbanisme."

Intelligente et jolie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me met autant mal à l'aise. Je me lève et la regarde. "Comment va ton bras ?"

Elle secoue la tête, un peu inquiète. "Tout va bien, je suppose ? Je ne sais pas. Il ne palpite plus autant."

Je glisse mes mains dans mes poches. "Tu devrais me tenir au courant."

Ses yeux se plissent. "Et comment vais-je faire ça ?"

"Tu pourrais me donner ton numéro."

Elle ne rougit pas cette fois. Le silence entre nous est encore plus fort que le bruit qui nous entoure. Quelque chose au sujet de Bella fait parler ma bouche avant que mon cerveau ait le temps de se rattraper mais je voulais dire ce que j'ai dit. Je l'aime bien. J'aime son apparence et j'aime bien le fait qu'elle soit venue me parler.

"Je te connais à peine," dit-elle.

"Je sais." J'hoche la tête. "Et je suis toujours en train de travailler. Je ne sais même pas à quel moment j'aurai le temps de te voir. Mais j'aimerai."

Elle tend sa main. "Passe-moi ton téléphone."

Je le fais et elle tape rapidement quelque chose avant de me le rendre. "Merci."

Maintenant elle rougit. "Mais de rien."

* * *

**Lundi**

_**Bella**_

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Dr Tesla avant lundi matin lorsqu'il m'envoie un message vers neuf heures. Je suis au bureau avec maman et je cherche le téléphone, mon cœur tressautant lorsque je vois les mots sous le numéro inconnu.

**Salut Bella c'est Edward. On dirait que j'ai mon jeudi soir. Es-tu libre ?**

Bien bien. Je suppose qu'il pensait ce qu'il a dit. En souriant je tape la réponse.

_Bien sûr. Qu'as-tu en tête ?_

**Un dîner. Tu aimes les tacos ?**

_Tu as ma permission pour ne plus jamais me parler si je n'aimais pas les tacos._

**Haha. 18 h ?**

_Ça m'a l'air bien._

Je lui envoie mon adresse et j'attends qu'il continue mais il ne le fait pas. Peut être a-t-il eu une urgence.

Au déjeuner Vicki sourit au-dessus de son hamburger.

"Quoi ?" demandé-je, en essayant d'arrêter de sourire. Mais ça ne marche pas.

"Dr Tesla a bougé hein ? Espérons qu'il réduira au minimum les débordements de colère."

"Ouais vraiment." Je hausse les épaules en plongeant une frite dans le ketchup. "Il semble être un bon gars mais je suppose que seul le temps nous le dira."

"Sois honnête. Tu lui donnes seulement sa chance parce qu'il est sexy."

"Oui totalement."

Elle rit, levant la main pour taper dans la mienne. Ce que je fais mais après avoir mangé ma frite. Vivre avec une main est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait.

De retour au bureau je me demande si je dois lui renvoyer un texto. D'une part il doit être la personne la plus occupée que je connaisse et je ne veux pas le déranger au milieu de quelque chose d'important. Comme, je ne sais pas… raccommoder le doigt de quelqu'un. Ou de l'autre côté je veux le connaitre… et je ne veux pas attendre jusqu'à jeudi soir. Habituellement je ne suis pas ainsi quand il s'agit de sortir avec un gars mais Edward est différent. Il est un peu plus âgé que moi d'après ce que je crois et il est médecin. Il est tellement sérieux tout le temps. Pas mon genre habituel.

Finalement j'arrête de réfléchir et je lui envoie un message rapide.

_Hé je sais que tu es probablement très occupé et tu n'as pas à me répondre de suite. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais excitée par notre RV et de te connaitre._

J'appuie sur envoi avant de réfléchir et ensuite je passe l'heure suivante à me dire que mon message était débile. Etais-je trop impatiente ? Il m'a demandé après tout.

Sa réponse m'attend quand je reviens des toilettes.

**Je suis occupé. Mais tu peux m'envoyer un texto à tout moment et je répondrai toujours dès que je peux. J'ai hâte aussi d'apprendre à te connaitre aussi.**

Et il termine par un émoji :-)

C'est bon signe.


	5. Partie 5

**PARTIE 5**

* * *

**Jeudi**

_**Bella**_

Edward sonne à ma porte à 18 h 01 m'aveuglant de sa beauté quand j'ouvre la porte.

"Hé," dis-je, en sortant dans le couloir.

Il porte un jean foncé, un t-shirt vert et de très très bonnes baskets. Comme des nike vintage. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela même si à y penser il était habillé à peu près de la même façon au parc samedi. Ses cheveux sont soigneusement peignés mais restent un peu en désordre et c'est mignon. Tellement mignon.

Il sourit lentement, m'examinant de haut en bas. "Salut, Bella. Tu es très jolie."

"Merci. Toi aussi."

On se regarde en descendant, en échangeant des petits sourires de nerds. J'avais besoin de le voir comme ça, voir s'il était aussi passionné que moi.

"Ah, la Tesla," dis-je quand il m'ouvre ma portière. "Bonjour, vieille amie."

En riant, il se glisse à côté de moi. "Je suis content que vous vous revoyez dans de meilleures circonstances cette fois."

"Moi aussi." Je passe mes mains sur la console en cuir. "Chic, hein ?"

"C'est un bon choix." Il me jette un coup d'œil. "Et c'est mieux pour l'environnement."

"Ah." Je souris.

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu conduis ?" demande-t-il, en sortant du parking.

"La vieille Chevrolet rouge à côté de laquelle tu étais garé," dis-je, avec l'accent.

"Joli gros camion pour un petit truc comme toi," dit-il, avec le même accent.

"Je le savais !" Je ris en frappant des mains. "City boy, mon cul."

Il rit, les yeux pétillants. "Je suis un garçon de la ville. Né et élevé dans le coin. Toi ?"

"Snellville."

"Les '_banlieues_'," dit-il en hochant la tête. "Pas trop loin. Il y a plus de place pour _les gros_ camions."

Je renifle, je hoche la tête. "Ouais. Mon père m'a appris à conduire sur son camion, alors quand j'ai eu mon bac il m'en a donné un comme ça."

"Ton père a l'air d'être un type bien," dit Edward en changeant de voie. Il y a toujours beaucoup de circulation dans le coin, surtout les jours de semaine.

"C'est un tendre," dis-je. "C'est le meilleur."

Je suis fière de connaître les meilleurs endroits de la ville mais c'est la première fois que je vais à _Holy Taco._

Quelques instants après, nous sommes assis sur la terrasse, à partager chips et salsa. J'en ai fini avec les analgésiques et je peux commander une margarita.

Mais juste une seule. J'ai besoin de faire bonne impression et je ne peux pas faire ça si je suis trop pompette.

Edward commande une bière. "J'ai du travail demain matin," explique-t-il, en lisant l'étiquette : Tecate.

"Sinon, je me joindrais à toi."

" Tu aimes les margaritas ?"

"Tu aurais ma permission de ne plus jamais me parler si je n'aimais pas les margaritas," se moque-t-il en cognant sa bouteille contre mon verre.

Je me pâme un peu. Il n'est pas aussi sérieux que je le pensais. "Alors, que fais-tu quand tu n'es pas au travail ?"

"Dormir," dit-il avec ironie. "Passer du temps avec ma famille."

"Ils vivent tous ici ?"

"Ouais. Alice...que tu as rencontrée... et Jasper est revenu après avoir fini la fac il y a des années... et mes parents vivent à Ansley Park."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Alice soit ta sœur. Le monde est petit."

Il hoche la tête en prenant une chips.

"Et Ansley Park, hein ? C'est là que tu as grandi ?" demandé-je.

Il acquiesce à nouveau.

Je cache un sourire. "Alors, un garçon riche de la ville."

"Ton père ne possède-t-il pas sa propre entreprise de construction ? J'ai vu les panneaux, Bella."

Surprise, j'ai posé mon verre. "Eh bien, oui."

Il lève les sourcils, un peu comme pour dire... échec et mat.

Le serveur apporte nos taco, et pendant un moment, on se contente de manger. C'est facile de parler avec lui, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas. Après tout, nos premières rencontres ont été plutôt tendues.

"Tu sais, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais si en colère ce jour-là." On se dirige vers sa voiture maintenant et je suis un peu détendue par la tequila et quelques heures de bavardage. "Était-ce juste parce que tu devais attendre ?"

"J'étais en extrême manque de sommeil. Et en retard," dit-il, en passant la main dans ses cheveux. "Encore une fois. Et c'est inacceptable pour quelqu'un qui fait ce que je fais. Aussi..." Il s'arrête, me regarde quand il ouvre la portière. "J'avais l'impression que tu te moquais de moi."

Je me mords la lèvre, timidement. "Pas complètement. J'ai dû attendre que Mike me donne le feu vert de l'autre côté avant de laisser passer de mon côté."

"Je comprends ça. Mais tu avais l'air terriblement arrogante à ce sujet."

"Je l'étais en quelque sorte. Désolée," dis-je. Et je le suis.

"Moi aussi."

"Je sais que tu l'es. Tu t'es déjà excusé," dis-je. "Au moins deux fois."

* * *

**Samedi**

**Edward**

"Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur," se moque Tanya, en me rattrapant au distributeur automatique.

"Vraiment ?" Je vide ma bouteille d'eau tant que j'en ai l'occasion. Le service d'urgence a été plus lent que d'habitude mais les choses changent en un clin d'œil ici.

"Tu souris à chaque fois que je te vois."

"J'ai eu une bonne nuit de sommeil," réponds-je.

"N'en dis pas plus. Je sais exactement comment ça se passe," dit-elle, les yeux grands ouverts. "Ça te donne l'impression d'être une nouvelle personne."

"C'est le cas. Comment vas-tu ces derniers temps ?"

"Je vais bien. J'essaie de tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois. Alec et moi emmenons les enfants à Hawaï."

"Hé, c'est génial !" dis-je, en lui tapotant le bras. Tanya travaille presque autant que moi et avec une famille je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

Bree me rattrape dans le couloir. "Mme Ellison est encore là."

"Elle va bien ?" Je demande, en accélérant mes pas. Mme Ellison est une de nos habituées. Elle souffre de démence et a une foule d'autres problèmes physiques.

"Elle dit que ça fait mal quand elle respire."

Quand je sors du travail, le soleil commence à se coucher. Je suis fatigué mais il y a une légèreté dans mes pas qui n'existe pas d'habitude. Je prends mon téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Bella et je découvre qu'elle a déjà envoyé un message. Il y a quatre heures.

_Salut. Je me suis bien amusée hier soir. Merci pour le dîner. ;)_

**Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

_Traîner chez Vicky. Tu es au travail ?_

**Je viens de sortir. Je rentre à la maison.**

_Tu travailles demain ?_

**Oui, mais je suis libre lundi soir.**

Un instant passe et puis :

_Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

Résistant à l'envie plutôt juvénile de lui dire qu'elle vient juste de le faire, je lui réponds.

**Bien sûr.**

_Tu as un emploi du temps fou et trépidant. Où crois-tu que ça va nous mener ?_

Je suis surpris par sa franchise mais peut-être que je ne devrais pas l'être. C'est cohérent avec ce que j'ai vu de Bella jusqu'à présent.

**J'ai un emploi du temps chargé. Mais j'aime passer du temps avec toi.**

Quand elle ne répond pas après un moment, je continue.

**Où penses-tu que ça va nous mener ?**

_Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi aussi._

* * *

**Lundi**

_**Edward**_

Je décide d'inviter Bella pour lui faire à manger. C'est peut-être un geste audacieux mais je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de faire face aux gens ou à la circulation.

En plus, il y a quelque chose d'attirant à passer un tête-à-tête tranquille avec la fille avec qui j'ai échangé des textos toute la semaine. J'ai l'impression d'apprendre à la connaître par petits bouts, par petites blagues qu'elle raconte et par petites bricoles et les questions qu'elle pose mais il n'y a pas de substitut pour la vraie chose.

"Dîner ?" avait-elle dit, lorsque j'avais appelé pour demander. "Chez toi ?"

"C'est ok ?"

"Bien sûr, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que je peux apporter ?"

"Juste toi-même."

"Je savais que tu dirais ça." Il y avait un rire rauque de son côté de la ligne. "Ma mère ne m'a pas élevée comme ça, cependant. J'apporterai quelque chose."

Donc, je ne suis pas surpris quand ma sonnette retentit et que c'est Bella, avec deux bouteilles de vin enfoncées dans le sac à main. "Je ne savais pas si tu préférais le rouge ou le blanc," dit-elle en guise de salutation. "J'aurais apporté des trucs pour faire des margaritas mais je ne savais pas ce que tu cuisinais, alors..."

Elle est nerveuse. C'est mignon. Retenant un rire, je prends son sac à main et je me penche pour lui embrasser la joue. C'est spontané, nous surprenant tous les deux. "Salut, Bella."

"Hé," dit-elle, en me souriant timidement.

"Je t'ai dit d'appeler quand tu serais arrivée... Je serai venu de chercher en bas."

"Mon bras est cassé, pas mes jambes."

"Eh bien, entre." Je ferme la porte derrière elle. "Je fais du poulet marsala."

"Vraiment ?" dit-elle. "Je suis impressionnée."

"Ne le sois pas. C'est à peu près la seule chose que je sache faire."

Elle ricane, me suit dans la cuisine. "Cet endroit est incroyable. J'ai vu l'immeuble en passant, mais... waouh."

Je hoche la tête, j'ouvre la bouteille de rouge. "Je suis ici depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Mon père pensait que je devais être plus près d'hôpital mais je ne voulais pas vraiment être à Buckhead."

"Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?" demande-t-elle, en acceptant le verre que je lui donne.

" Oui. Et il y a peu d'hommes que je respecte autant."

"Je parie qu'il aime que tu suives ses traces," dit-elle.

"Oui et non. Il est fier de moi et il aime qu'on travaille dans le même hôpital maintenant mais c'est aussi une vie exigeante. Son emploi du temps l'empêchait d'être souvent à la maison quand nous étions enfants. Il craint que ce ne soit la même chose pour moi." Je hausse les épaules.

"Hmm," fait Bella, en sirotant son vin.

Souriant à son tact, je me tourne vers la cuisinière et pour m'occuper du repas. "Et toi ? Je me souviens que tu disais ton père aurait aimé que tu le rejoignes dans l'entreprise familiale."

"Allez, Edward," dit-elle, soudain, juste à côté de moi. Elle est en jean ce soir, et un chemisier doux qui n'arrête pas de glisser d'une épaule. "Je pense que nous savons tous quel désastre ce serait. Il a enfin compris ça."

"Travailler sur ton master n'est pas si mal."

"Ouais, il est excité par ça, c'est sûr. Il n'a pas fini la fac, alors..."

Je lui offre une cuillère pour qu'elle puisse goûter la sauce.

Au lieu de la saisir, elle ouvre la bouche, ce qui me permet de l'introduire. Merde. Elle avait plaisanté à ce sujet, genre Netflix et cool, mais maintenant qu'elle est là, je commence à me sentir comme si je pouvais l'être.

_C'est ton deuxième rendez-vous. Tu la connais depuis moins d'un mois. Ne sois pas comme ça. Ne sois pas…_

"Mm," elle gémit. "C'est tellement bon."

Peut-être qu'un rencard dehors aurait été plus intelligent.

Mais le dîner se déroule sans accroc, et d'ici peu, nous sommes sur le canapé, à discuter autour de la deuxième bouteille de vin.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas de copine, Edward ? C'est parce que tu es marié à ton travail ?" se moque-t-elle.

"Quelque chose comme ça."

Elle me regarde spéculativement. "Il n'y a vraiment personne ?"

Je pense à Heidi et certaines des femmes avec qui je suis sortis. Il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup mais je ne suis pas chaste. "Personne de sérieux, non."

Elle hoche la tête en posant son verre.

"Et toi ?" demandé-je.

"La même chose, je suppose. L'école me prend beaucoup de temps durant l'année."

On se regarde et elle sourit un peu. Je me demande ce qu'il y a avec Bella, pourquoi être avec elle est sans effort. C'est facile de lui parler, même si, à bien des égards, nous sommes différents comme le jour et la nuit.

Elle s'entraîne parce qu'elle pense qu'elle devrait. Je fais de l'exercice parce que j'adore ça. Elle adore la plage. J'adore les montagnes. Elle adore les Falcons. Je préfère regarder Atlanta United FC.

"J'ai des abonnements, si jamais tu veux y aller," je propose.

"Quand as-tu le temps d'y aller ?" Elle me tape sur la jambe, les yeux brillants de malice.

"Je prends le temps pour les choses qui comptent pour moi." Je baisse la tête en la regardant. "Je prendrais du temps pour toi."

Elle sait ce que je dis parce qu'elle sourit en regardant en bas. "J'aimerai bien."

"Ouais ? Je t'aime bien."

"C'est le moment où tu proposes de mettre Netflix ?" demande-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre.

"Seulement si tu le veux." Je ris, très fort, parce qu'elle avait raison tout à l'heure et qu'on le sait tous les deux.

Elle glousse. Nous sommes assis près, parce qu'il m'a été impossible de rester loin d'elle et... maintenant je me penche plus près, en poussant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. L'épaule que j'ai matée toute la soirée.

"On n'a pas besoin de Netflix pour se relaxer," plaisante-t-elle, en frissonnant quand je touche cette épaule, en traînant mes doigts légèrement sur sa peau douce.

"Je pensais ce que j'ai dit." J'embrasse son épaule. "Je t'aime bien. Beaucoup même."

"Moi aussi, je t'aime bien," respire-t-elle. "Beaucoup."

"Je n'allais pas faire ça... dis-moi d'arrêter." J'embrasse son cou.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de t'arrêter," dit-elle en se serrant contre moi.

"Non ?" J'embrasse sa joue.

"Ne t'arrête pas." Elle attrape mon visage, l'amène au sien. On s'embrasse, lentement. " Fais-le."


	6. Partie 6

**PARTIE 6**

* * *

**Jeudi matin**

_**Bella**_

"Alors quand le revois-tu ?"

Je plisse les yeux à cause du soleil. Nous redescendons vers Stone Mountains, bavardons en rattrapant notre retard. "Demain. Nous déjeunons au Four Seasons."

"Parc 75 ? "Vicky agite ses sourcils, cognant sa bouteille d'eau contre la mienne. "Le docteur Tesla fait que tout ça soit très classe."

"Oui c'est vrai." Très classe. Même lorsque je me suis pratiquement offerte à lui sur un plateau d'argent.

_"Dis-moi d'arrêter." Ses lèvres avaient chuchoté sur la délicate peau de mon cou, tout en y laissant tomber des baisers entre chaque mot._

_Je me blottis plus contre lui. "Tu n'as pas à arrêter."_

_"Non ? " Il passa sur mes lèvres et embrassa ma joue. Quelle provocation !_

_"N'arrête pas," lui dis-je, en attrapant son menton et amenant sa bouche à la mienne. Je l'embrassai lentement, frôlant à peine ma langue contre ses lèvres, ravie lorsque ses doigts se serrèrent sur ma hanche. "Vas-y."_

_Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus à respirer et ensuite il recommença. Edward sans surprise, embrassait génialement. Je le suivis quand il arrêta posant des baisers sur sa gorge toute rouge._

_"Bella, attends !" dit-il, haletant et en insistant sur ce fait. "Doucement."_

_Chaude à cause du vin et des baisers, je retombais en arrière dans son canapé moelleux. "Pardon."_

_Un sourire en coin glissa sur son visage. "Ne le sois pas."_

_Je souris aussi. "Tu es un gentleman. J'aime ça."_

_Il sourit en mettant un coussin sur ses genoux. "Je ne sais pas, mais… j'essaie."_

"Pour combien de temps encore tu dois garder ce plâtre ?" demande Vicky, me tirant de mes souvenirs. "Tu ne l'auras plus quand nous irons faire de la plongée avec masque et tuba, si ?"

"Encore trois semaines, alors non. Merci Seigneur."

"On dirait que c'est une éternité."

"Ça l'est." Cela ne fait qu'environ trois semaines alors je suppose que j'en suis à la moitié et ça m'a déjà paru très long. Le fait d'avoir à faire attention à mon bras, de le garder au sec rend les choses les plus faciles, comme se doucher ou aller faire les courses, compliquées.

En plus les cours reprennent bientôt. J'écris de la main droite, ce n'est donc pas un problème. C'est la logistique pour chaque jour qui est compliquée.

Nous traversons le parking, évitant des enfants qui descendent d'un bus. "Où vas-tu maintenant ?" lui demandé-je.

"Au magasin. J'ai besoin de trucs pour le dîner."

"Bien." Je m'arrête et fouille dans ma poche pour trouver mes clés. "Appelle-moi plus tard."

Nous quittons Stone Mountain et revenons vers Highway 78 où je perds rapidement Vicky de vue. Je ne suis pas une grand-mère mais la fille a le pied lourd sur la pédale et sa voiture disparait en quelques secondes. Je vais vers Decatur puis vers Buckhead où je partage un appartement avec une amie du premier cycle. Tia n'es pas à la maison quand je franchis la porte mais c'est rarement le cas : elle est hôtesse de l'air pour Delta.

En recouvrant une pomme de beurre d'amande je m'installe au comptoir et vérifie mes messages. Quelques-uns sont arrivés pendant que j'étais en randonnée avec Vicky et mon cœur bat plus fort quand je vois celui d'Edward. J'essuie mes mains et je clique dessus.

_Je dois travailler demain donc pas de déjeuner mais ce soir je suis libre. Tu es occupée plus tard ?_

Ensuite il y en a un autre envoyé quelques minutes après.

_Je sais que c'est court…_

En souriant, je réponds. _**Je peux être spontanée. As-tu une idée ?**_

_Dîner ?_

_**J'allais faire un chili. Viens.**_

_Vendu. A quelle heure ?_

_**6 h 30. Tu aimes le pain à l'ail ?**_

_Tu aurais ma permission de ne plus jamais me parler si je n'aimais pas le pain à l'ail._

* * *

_**Jeudi fin d'après-midi**_

_**Edward**_

"… Nous pouvons probablement trouver une réservation ou quelque chose, tu sais ?" Heidi se tait et incline la tête. "Edward ?"

Je la regarde.

Elle se renfrogne. "Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?"

Non je n'écoute pas. On est en plein milieu de _Trader Joe's_, bordel de merde où elle a réussi à me retrouver entre un étalage des pizzas à la pâte au chou-fleur et une table de dégustation de fromage.

Je n'ai ni vu ni entendu parler d'elle depuis plus d'un mois. "Désolé Heidi. Ça a été une longue journée." C'est faux mais je ne sais quoi lui dire d'autre.

"Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça," dit-elle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. "Tu as toujours été peu fiable mais dernièrement ça devient insupportable. J'en ai assez." Elle tourne les talons et se précipite à travers la foule.

Je bloque son numéro en chemin vers la caisse.

"Vous avez pris de bonnes choses," dit le caissier, en haussant un sourcil en brandissant une bouteille de Beaujolais. C'est ce que je préfère et je veux que Bella l'essai. "Occasion spéciale ?"

"On peut dire ça."

Hochant la tête en signe d'approbation, il l'emballe et la met délicatement dans le panier avec deux autres bouteilles de vin.

Le soleil se couche alors que je descends dans Peachtree. Plusieurs gratte-ciels reflètent le ciel orange vif, miroitant comme des mirages quand je passe. Bella vit à Buckhead dans un immeuble ancien niché à l'écart des routes principales. Le parking est rempli de grands arbres. Il n'y a pas de place numérotée je me gare donc à côté du camion de Bella pensant pouvoir me déplacer si je prends la place de quelqu'un.

Je sens le chili avant même que Bella n'ouvre sa porte.

"Hé Edward !" fait-elle, en se mettant de côté pour me laisser entrer. "Pile à l'heure… je viens juste de mettre le four en marche." Elle porte un petit débardeur rose et une jupe courte bleue. Pieds nus. Magnifique.

J'attends jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait refermé la porte et l'embrasse sur ses joues rouges. "Ça sent divinement bon."

"C'est vrai ?!" Elle me sourit.

Je la suis dans un confortable salon bien éclairé et dans la cuisine où je vide le sac sur le comptoir. "Pour le chili il faut du rouge alors j'en ai porté plusieurs."

"C'est bien," dit-elle, en me regardant par-dessus son épaule. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en un chignon, laissant quelques mèches voler autour de son visage. J'aime ça. "Essayons !"

Voulant faire bonne impression je nous verse un verre de Beaujolais en premier. Je fais glisser celui de Bella sur le comptoir, caressant le bout de ses doigts avec les miens. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et elle sourit en prenant une gorgée. "Oh c'est… c'est délicieux."

"Content que tu l'apprécies. Il va bien avec presque tout," dis-je, en prenant une grande gorgée. "Comment va le bras ?"

"Mieux je suppose." Elle hausse les épaules et pose son verre. "Il ne me fait plus mal du tout. Jamais. Je souhaiterai qu'ils enlèvent déjà cette fichue chose." Elle me lance un regard accusateur.

"Hé, je suis aux urgences ! " dis-je, avec un petit rire, les mains en l'air pour me défendre. "Juste fait la radio et envoyé où il fallait que tu ailles."

"Oui oui ." Elle sourit et se tourne vers le four qui se met à sonner.

Je me lève de mon tabouret. "Besoin d'un coup de main ?"

"Une main hein ? Est-ce que tu essaies d'être drôle ?" demande-t-elle, en touchant le pain à l'ail.

"Pas intentionnel." La rejoignant au comptoir, je prends son bras cassé dans mes mains. "Mais sais-tu combien de personnes viennent aux urgences à cause d'accidents ayant lieu dans la cuisine ?"

"Chaque fois que tu appelles ça les ED* je pense à Dysfonction Erectile," dit-elle, en me lançant un regard malicieux.

En souriant, je lâche son bras et la prends par la main. Ce sera bien une fois qu'elle ne l'aura plus, je sais qu'elle en a marre.

"Oui tu peux me donner un coup de main," dit-elle, en me tapotant l'estomac. "Tu peux mettre le pain à l'ail au four, tu peux ?"

Une fois que le pain est dans le four et que nous avons du vin dans nos verres, Bella me fait visiter l'appartement. C'est simple et petit un peu comme l'endroit où je vivais quand j'étais interne à l'hôpital mais douillet. Avec de l'art, des plantes, des livres et de la musique. Elle a l'œil pour la décoration et une grande terrasse, étonnamment à l'abri des regards.

"Waouh." Je me dirige vers la balustrade, admirant le feuillage luxuriant qui nous entoure. C'est comme si on était dans les arbres. "C'est très sympa."

"Cette terrasse est ce que je préfère dans cet appartement," admet-elle depuis le canapé. Il y a une table basse et des plantes partout. "Je passe beaucoup de temps ici."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas." Je peux l'imaginer entourée de livres, griffonnant des notes, un crayon dans les cheveux. "Surtout s'il fait beau."

"Il fait un peu lourd maintenant," dit-elle. "Mais à l'automne je serai ici tous les jours."

Je m'assieds à côté d'elle. "Quand est-ce que l'école commence ?"

"Le 20 août."

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. "Dans presque deux semaines."

"En fait… je voulais te demander quelque chose." Elle se redresse, les mains sur ses cuisses.

Elle rougit encore. Je souris me demandant ce qui la rend si mal à l'aise. "Quoi ?"

"Chaque année vers la fin de l'été nous allons à Helen. Nous y restons quelques jours et nageons toute la journée." Elle fait une pause, souriant un peu. "Voudrais-tu venir cette année ? Pourrais-tu être libre ?"

Je ne pensais pas du tout que c'était ce qu'elle allait me demander. Je suis tellement surpris que ne sait quoi dire. "Je n'ai pas nagé depuis des années."

"J'aime ça."

"Je le faisais avant," acquiescé-je, en réfléchissant à quoi vont ressembler ces prochaines semaines à l'hôpital. "A quel moment exactement y allez-vous ?"

Toute excitée elle se rapproche, sa main sur ma cuisse maintenant. " Le weekend après le début de mes cours, nous partons le vendredi et rentrons dimanche."

Franchement j'aimerai bien le faire avec Bella. Mais je ne veux pas la décevoir. "Je ne sais pas encore à quoi ressemblera mon emploi du temps. Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

"Vraiment ?" Ses yeux brillent et un grand sourire s'installe sur son visage. "Ce serait génial que tu y sois !"

"On pourrait célébrer le départ de ton plâtre," dis-je, en la suivant à l'intérieur où la minuterie du four sonne frénétiquement.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu aimerais ça," admet-elle, en ouvrant la porte du four.

"Pourquoi pas ?" En mettant un gant de cuisine, j'éloigne Bella, récupère le pain et le pose sur le comptoir. "J'aime être dehors."

"Je sais mais tu es un homme très occupé. Et je sais que ton temps libre est très précieux."

"C'est vrai… mais je prends le temps pour les choses que j'aime. Tu te souviens ?"

"Je me souviens." Bella me jette un paquet de salade, les joues roses. " Tiens. Rends-toi utile, Doc."

...

ED : Emergencies Departement


	7. Partie 7

**PARTIE 7**

* * *

**Lundi**

_2 semaines plus tard_

_**Bella**_

En baillant, je tends la main vers ma lampe et je l'éteins. Il est tard, presque minuit mais mon livre était trop croustillant pour que je puisse le poser. Je le regretterai le matin - c'est le premier jour d'école et j'ai un cour du matin.

En me blottissant sous les couvertures, je pense à Edward. Ça fait une semaine qu'on n'a pas traîné ensemble bien que nous soyons en contact presque tous les jours. D'habitude, c'est un texto mais il m'appelle parfois quand il conduit pour aller au travail ou en revenant. C'est sympa d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler... quelqu'un qui me juge assez importante pour prendre des nouvelles.

"L'équipe du chantier est partie," avait-il dit, la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé. "Ils sont plus bas maintenant, donc je ne les vois plus."

"Ils te manquent ?" avais-je taquiné.

"Tu étais la seule bonne chose dans cette équipe, Bella."

C'était mouvementé à l'hôpital. D'après Edward, un de leurs médecins a eu une urgence et est hors service depuis Dieu sait combien de temps, donc Edward fait des heures en double. Je sais que c'est son travail, sa profession mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Même si c'est noble.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y a la partie totalement égoïste de moi qui veut juste passer du temps avec lui.

Je suis devenue gâtée, je pouvais le voir régulièrement avant et maintenant ça me manque.

Ugh. Me morfondre, guetter un mec, ça n'a jamais été mon style. C'est bien que je reprenne les cours demain. L'emploi du temps régulier me manque, la routine... prendre un café dans mes endroits préférés et plonger dans le travail, bien occupée et inspirée.

Mais au fond, je soupçonne qu'Edward n'est pas n'importe qui. En prenant mon téléphone dans l'obscurité, je fais défiler jusqu'à ma dernière conversation avec Edward, il y a quelques heures. La communication a été un peu plus tendue que d'habitude mais je comprends. Je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce qu'il ait une conversation avec quelqu'un quand il est confronté à des situations de vie ou de mort.

**Comment ta mère a géré cette situation ?**

_Elle a toujours été pratique. Et vraiment indépendante. Elle était plus inquiète pour Alice et moi._

**Ton père s'est calmé maintenant qu'il est plus vieux ?**

_Oui. Son rôle a évolué à mesure qu'il approchait de la retraite. Il a formé des gens pour qu'ils prennent sa place pendant des années._

**Des gens comme toi ?**

_Oui._

Et c'est là que le bât blesse, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe à quel point Edward et moi nous nous apprécions, les relations ont besoin de temps dédié à l'épanouissement. Si on a du mal à se voir maintenant, comment ce sera quand les choses deviendront sérieuses ? Je ne couche pas encore avec lui mais ça arrivera et quand ce sera le cas, mes sentiments pour lui vont probablement s'intensifier.

Mon estomac se contracte dans le noir. C'est une sensation étourdissante, cependant, pas une sensation d'appréhension. C'est ridicule. Même face à la douleur possible, mon corps me trahit par son affection pour le médecin.

* * *

**Mercredi après-midi**

_**Bella**_

"Salut, Alice," dis-je, en faisant signe. Normalement, je m'en tiens au secteur du Georgia Tech pour le déjeuner. Mon camion de nourriture préféré m'a manqué.

"Bella ! Comment ça va ?" dit-elle en souriant. La petite pierre précieuse dans son nez scintille.

"Nouvelle bague de nez ?"

" Tu aimes ?" Elle la touche doucement en souriant.

"Très, très mignon."

"Tu devrais en avoir une ! Je te vois super bien..."

Jasper met sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme et me fait un sourire. "Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles, mais si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu voudrais commander..."

"Bien sûr !" Je partage un sourire avec Alice, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au menu. Il y a plusieurs trucs que je connais bien mais les spéciaux changent tout le temps. " Hachis de patates douces avec des tomates vertes frites et du gruau au fromage."

"Bon choix," marmonne Al, en hochant la tête quand elle passe la commande. "J'avais ça hier."

"C'est ce tu as mangé toute la semaine dernière," rit Jasper, en esquivant Alice qui tend la main pour lui taper dessus.

Ils sont toujours comme ça et même si j'adorerais les réprimander, je ne peux pas. Ça a l'air d'être pour de bon et c'est adorable.

En payant ma nourriture, je me recule. C'est calme aujourd'hui. Il y a un ciel terne et incolore au-dessus, des arbres agités par le vent. "On est censés avoir de la pluie plus tard."

"Je l'espère," dit Alice, en se penchant à nouveau par la vitre. "Et j'espère que c'est quand on sera rentrés. J'adore me pelotonner les nuits pluvieuses."

"Moi aussi."

Jasper me passe ma commande et me fait un clin de l'œil quand je le remercie.

"Hé, Bella !" commence Alice.

Je prends quelques serviettes. D'après son ton, j'ai l'impression que je sais ce qu'elle va dire. "Ouais ?"

"Tu as vu Edward récemment ?"

Je ne peux pas cacher le sourire qui apparaît sur mon visage et avant même que je puisse répondre, elle claque sur le comptoir entre nous. "Je le savais ! Je le savais. N'est-ce pas, chéri ?" demande-t-elle, en se penchant en arrière et en frappant Jasper.

"En fait," dis-je en riant," c'est drôle que tu demandes, parce que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis environ une semaine. Comment va-t-il ?" Qui sait ? Alice pourrait peut-être savoir.

"Maintenant que tu le dis, ouais... ça fait un moment. Il essaie de venir quand il ne travaille pas... ou pour le brunch chez nos parents." Elle sourit un peu tristement. "J'ai entendu dire que c'était dingue au Piedmont."

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu. J'espère que ça va se détendre un peu."

"Sans blague, la moitié du temps, Edward n'a même pas le temps de manger."

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone - j'ai environ une heure avant de devoir retourner sur le campus. "Jasper donne-moi un autre de ces trucs de patates douces à emporter. S'il te plaît."

Le parking de l'Hôpital Piedmont est, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, surpeuplé. Enfin, je me glisse dans un emplacement vide, je saisis la nourriture et me dépêche de sortir du pick-up. Grâce à la circulation, je n'ai pas autant de temps que je le pensais mais je me sens investie là-dedans maintenant. Même si Edward est trop occupé pour sortir, il aimera que je pense à lui.

Avec un peu de chance. Je ne sais même pas s'il aime les patates douces.

Le bruine de pluie s'abat pendant que je me réfugie dans le calme et la fraîcheur du hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Edward travaille aux Urgences...ED … ER…peu importe...mais errer là avec de la nourriture semble inapproprié. Ou peu hygiénique. Où est-ce qu'il mange, au fait ? Une salle de repos, probablement.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" me demande l'infirmière, derrière le comptoir en souriant poliment.

"Bonjour. J'ai apporté le déjeuner pour un des médecins ici..."

Elle se radoucit, prenant le téléphone à ses côtés. "Ah, Uber Mange ?"

"Oh, non"

"Grub Hub ?"

"Non, juste moi. C'est pour le Dr Cullen aux urgences ?" Je me déplace, je me gratte le bras. "Est-il disponible, ou... ?"

Ses yeux scintillent presque imperceptiblement sur moi. Elle cligne des yeux, souriant un peu. "Laissez-moi vérifier."

Ne voulant pas être trop envahissante, je prends du recul pendant qu'elle passe l'appel, essayant d'ignorer sa voix. Un instant plus tard, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Madame ?"

"Oui ?"

"Il n'est pas disponible pour l'instant mais vous pouvez soit vous asseoir et l'attendre ici ou aller aux urgences et laisser la nourriture à la réceptionniste."

"Oh," dis-je, avalant ma déception. "Je vais juste le déposer là-bas, alors. Merci."

"Mais de rien," dit-elle, en se concentrant sur quelque chose sur son bureau.

Eh bien, ça valait le coup d'essayer. En suivant les panneaux, je me rends aux urgences. Il y a beaucoup de gens, certains paraissant bien pires que d'autres mais pas de sang heureusement. Edward est un saint, je ne pourrais jamais faire ce qu'il fait. Le sang me donne envie de tomber dans les pommes.

Et puis je le vois, parlant à un autre médecin - un autre médecin charmant, de première classe, avec de longs et luxuriants...cheveux blonds et un corps superbe. Je veux dire, même avec sa blouse et son manteau, c'est de la classe mannequin. Elle a l'air dévastée et pendant que je la regarde, il la prend dans ses bras et la tient alors qu'elle pleure. Ils redescendent dans le couloir, disparaissant de la vue.

Mon cœur chavire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais c'est douloureux à regarder. Edward n'a pas l'air d'être un mec d'avoir une nana de côté (qui serait la nana de côté ? Moi? Elle ?) mais il y a évidemment des choses de sa vie dont je ne sais rien. Soudain, je me sens bête, debout dans la salle d'attente des urgences, avec un sac de nourriture froide. Je donne le sac de nourriture d'Edward à la réceptionniste, expliquant pour qui c'est, et je pars.

Dehors, c'est le déluge. Un sans-abri près du parking de l'hôpital tend une main pour de la monnaie. Je lui donne ma nourriture, à la place. Je me sens dégonflée et mon appétit a disparu.

"Que Dieu vous bénisse," dit l'homme, le sac contre sa poitrine.

J'attends des nouvelles d'Edward mais il n'envoie pas de SMS avant la tombée de la nuit.

_Merci pour le déjeuner. Ça représente beaucoup._

**Pas de problème :)**

Je fixe le téléphone, me demandant s'il dira autre chose mais il ne le fait jamais. Les jours passent. Voit-il le Docteur Chaudasse ? Est-il trop occupé ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de me mettre de côté.

Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il fait.


	8. Partie 8

**PARTIE 8**

* * *

**Dimanche**

**_Edward_**

Le téléphone de Bella est sur messagerie vocale. En soupirant, je raccroche sans laisser de message. A la place, vais juste envoyer un texto.

Espérant que cette relation, si c'est ce qu'elle est, ne soit pas sur la route de tant d'autres de mes tentatives ratées de romance, j'envoie le message.

_Désolé d'avoir été absent. Les choses ont été difficiles ces derniers temps._

Je jette un coup d'œil à la date du dernier texto de Bella. C'était il y a quelques jours. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un manque de communication de ma part ou mon incapacité à respecter les dates et les jours fériés et les événements importants, ferait foirer quelque chose de bien. Ce n'est pas que je me sente coupable, je ne me sens pas coupable. C'est mon travail. Mais je sais comment c'est pour les gens autour de moi.

Bella ne répond pas et je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce qu'elle réponde. Ses cours commencent cette semaine, je crois et elle travaille à plein temps dans le bureau de ses parents à Snellville. Elle est occupée aussi.

Mon téléphone vibre. Je l'ai pris dans ma poche en espérant que c'était elle mais c'est juste ma sœur qui envoie un lien… Elle et Jasper déjeunent le dimanche avec mes parents mais je ne peux pas prendre un jour de congé.

Le Dr Kapoor est toujours en arrêt et Tanya est dans le Tennessee avec son père, qui vient d'avoir une attaque cérébrale massive. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'il vive plus longtemps, alors c'est un adieu, en fait. Je ne sais pas de combien de temps elle a besoin mais elle l'a. On trouvera une solution. Nous le faisons toujours.

Quelques heures plus tard et aucune réponse de Bella. Le skateur sur lequel je travaille garde son téléphone dans sa main libre, en faisant défiler sans arrêt dans Instagram pendant que je recouds son autre bras. Plus tard, quand je suis seul, je vérifie mon propre compte Instagram. Je l'utilise rarement mais peut-être que Bella l'utilise. Je trouve sa page avec facilité, réalisant qu'elle me suit déjà. Je regarde ses photos récentes.

Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais une d'hier. Je souris à la photo de ses pieds calés sur la table basse d'une terrasse, un livre sur les genoux. Une tasse café sur la table.

J'envoie un nouveau message.

_Comment va le bras ?_

Au moment où elle répond je rentre dans mon garage.

**_Nous sommes à Helen, tuba. Plus de plâtre _**

Helen, c'est vrai. J'ai le sentiment de sombrer, je me souviens que Bella m'avait invité… J'avais dit que j'essaierai. Mais ensuite les choses sont devenues dingues à l'hôpital. Certaines semaines sont comme ça – un flou de visages et de diagnostics, de rayons X. Trauma, hystérie. Courage, calme. Au moment où je sors de semaines comme celle-là mon cerveau se sent comme en bouillie. Mon corps veut dormir puis manger et généralement dans cet ordre. Le sexe c'est bien mais il n'y a pas toujours le temps pour ça.

_Désolé je n'ai pas pu y arriver. J'aurais dû te le faire savoir._

Elle ne répond pas.

Mon téléphone sonne.

"Bonjour papa."

"Edward. Toujours au travail ?"

"Je viens juste de finir." Je sors de la voiture, saisis mon sac et un dossier de paperasse sur la banquette arrière.

"Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Kebi a dit que ça avait été un peu mouvementé."

Kebi Mahmoud est notre directrice des soins infirmiers. Nous faisons notre rapport directement à mon père.

"Ouais, ça a été bien occupé. Je viens d'arriver à la maison."

"Bien, bien. Peut-être que tu pourrais te reposer."

"Après être allé à l'entrainement." Je fais un signe au portier, un nouveau gars qui vient juste de commencer. "Ça fait plusieurs jours et j'ai besoin de décompresser."

"Ecoute fiston," dit-il, en passant à la vitesse supérieure. "Le Dr Kapoor revient demain. Il devra rester au calme au cours des prochaines semaines et devra probablement se contenter d'aider à la paperasserie mais cela remettra les choses en ordre."

Le poids de stress qui pesait sur mon cœur s'allège un peu. "C'est génial."

Mon père fait une pause. "Quand as-tu pris des vacances pour la dernière fois ?"

Les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment. J'appuie sur le chiffre cinq. "Je ne sais plus."

"Hum."

Il désapprouve, je sais… mais il ne dit rien. Parfois il le fait mais pas aujourd'hui.

Après tout je fais ce qu'il a fait… pendant des décennies.

* * *

**LUNDI en fin de matinée**

**_Edward_**

En bâillant je m'assieds dans la salle de pause avec quelques formulaires à terminer.

Le Dr Kapoor est de retour, dieu merci. Il n'est pas à pleine capacité mais il est plus qu'utile pour aider. Outre l'overdose accidentelle qui a eu lieu plus tôt (elle a survécu et se repose), la matinée a été calme.

Mais je suis fatigué, vraiment fatigué. Il y a une limite à la quantité de café que quelqu'un peut boire avant que ça ne l'aide plus. Je me demande ce que Tanya fait, si son père tient toujours le coup. Je lui envoie un texto pour lui faire savoir que nous pensons à elle ici, au Piedmont.

Je viens juste de me préparer un thé quand Bree entre. "Dr Cullen ?"

Je suis déjà debout et range mon stylo dans ma poche. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Elle fait un signe de tête vers le couloir. "C'est Mme Ellison… elle tousse."

Je cache mon sourire et la suit. Mme Ellison atteinte de démence nous rend visite depuis des années en raison de douleurs à la poitrine et de difficultés à respirer. Elle est l'une des quelques habitués. Parfois leurs préoccupations sont valables, parfois elles sont hypochondriaques mais nous nous en occupons toujours avec respect et les renvoyons.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Mme Ellison a non seulement été amenée au triage mais elle a aussi les lèvres bleutées. Et elle tousse. Violemment. "Doc ?" siffle-t-elle.

"C'est moi, Mme Ellison. Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ?"

Elle secoue la tête et tousse encore. Je jette un coup d'œil à Bree dont le visage reflète mon inquiétude. "Vous voulez que je…" commence-t-elle.

"Juste une seconde." Je prends le stéthoscope de mon cou et me penche plus près de la femme. "Mme Ellison… je vais écouter d'accord ?"

Elle hoche la tête ses yeux se concentrant finalement un peu alors que j'appuie le stéthoscope. Malheureusement je ne suis pas surpris par les bulles et les craquements que j'entends venant de ses poumons. "Bree !"

"Oui Dr Cullen."

"Il faut des radios du thorax."

"Je m'en occupe," dit-elle, quittant rapidement la pièce.

"Alors vous toussez beaucoup ?" demandé-je gentiment, posant ma main sur son épaule. "Vous vous sentez fatiguée ?"

"Oh oui. Tous les soirs. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi fatiguée, docteur." Elle se met à tousser, à frissonner. "La toux m'empêche de dormir."

"Depuis combien de temps ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mon cher. Deux semaines ? Peut-être."

Une telle fatigue survient lors de gros rhumes, bronchites, pneumonie… tout ce qui empêche les poumons de recevoir suffisamment d'oxygène. Néanmoins nous ne saurons rien de définitif avant de procéder à une radio et à quelques examens.

Bree revient avec le chariot. J'organise les examens supplémentaires et laisse Mme Ellison à Bree et à plusieurs autres infirmières.

Mais les choses reprennent et bien que le rythme ne soit pas aussi effréné qu'il puisse l'être je suis trop occupé pour la surveiller jusqu'à la fin de mon service.

Mais je vais quand même prendre des nouvelles bien que je sache que je ne devrais pas. S'occuper trop d'une personne est une pente glissante… le détachement émotionnel est ce qui nous maintient en mouvement. Pourtant Mme Ellison est spéciale. Elle est maintenant dans une chambre où Kebi l'a faite déménager après avoir consulté le spécialiste.

Elle se repose quand j'arrive. Deux infirmières travaillent tranquillement à côté d'elle. Je consulte son dossier. Les résultats de ses examens concluent ce que nous savions déjà et d'autres encore – elle souffre d'une pneumonie virale devenue bactérienne. A son âge cela pourrait être grave – surtout compte tenu de la durée probable de sa maladie (toux pendant une ou deux semaines) et de sa gravité.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" demandé-je doucement, en levant les yeux vers l'une des infirmières. Je ne la connais pas mais son badge indique _Michelle._

Elle tousse, légèrement confuse. "Elle dort depuis environ une heure."

Je hoche la tête en jetant un coup d'œil aux perfusions à son bras – des antibiotiques et des liquides pour la garder hydratée. Des médicaments contre la douleur pour atténuer le stress de sa toux.

Elle a l'air paisible.

* * *

**Mardi matin**

**_Edward_**

On frappe à la porte de mon bureau. Je suis là mais pas officiellement – pas encore ? J'ai suffisamment de paperasse pour tenir jusqu'à Noël même si le Dr Kapoor a été là, je suis en retard chaque jour.

"Entrez." Je me penche en arrière dans mon fauteuil et me frotte les yeux.

Bree entre et s'arrête juste devant le bureau. Elle a l'air fatigué aussi.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais là aujourd'hui," dis-je

Elle se mord la lèvre supérieure, une habitude nerveuse. "Mme Ellison est morte tôt ce matin. Je pensais juste que vous deviez le savoir."

"Quoi ?"

Des gens meurent tous les jours, j'en vois tout le temps.

Bree hoche la tête et regarde par terre. "Je… il faut que j'aille voir un patient."

Je regarde la porte longtemps après qu'elle l'ait refermée. Parfois je me demande si ça en vaut la peine. Quel est mon but ? En tant que médecins nous prétendons que la vie et la mort sont entre nos mains, mais tout ça c'est des conneries. Peu importe combien nous essayions même si c'est difficile quand c'est l'heure de partir… eh bien c'est l'heure.

Et je ne suis pas du tout préparé à la vague de chagrin qui déferle sur moi.

Je suis en pilote automatique pour le reste de la journée. Je ne pense même pas à Mme Ellison, pas toujours. Parfois je ne pense à rien. Je me sens déconnecté. Vide.

"Dr Cullen ?"

Je cligne des yeux, je me tourne pour répondre à la voix. C'est Kebi Mahmoud, la directrice des soins infirmiers.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demande-t-elle, avec hésitation en me regardant.

"Je suis juste un peu fatigué."

"Un peu ?" Elle me scrute de la tête aux pieds. "Vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous. Plus tôt."

Je secoue la tête avec un rire sans humour. " Ce n'est pas une option."

"C'est toujours une option," dit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. " Vous êtes épuisé. Allez-y."

L'irritation jaillit en moi. Je peux faire mon putain de boulot. "Je…"

"Mme Ellison nous manquera, Edward," dit-elle, ses yeux foncés s'adoucissant. "Mais nous avons d'autres patients, des patients qui méritent un médecin reposé."

Je ne peux pas discuter avec elle. Kebi est une dure à cuire et même si elle ne peut pas me dire quoi faire, nous sommes tous les deux directeurs, elle peut certainement appeler mon père si elle pense que je ne suis pas apte au travail. En me frottant la mâchoire j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête vif. "Bonne nuit, alors."

Elle acquiesce, soulagée. "Le Dr Denali sera bientôt de retour. Les choses vont s'arranger..."

Je ramasse mes affaires et je m'en vais, sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à personne. Je n'ai pas été aussi fatigué depuis longtemps et ce n'est pas seulement l'épuisement physique. C'est autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond. C'est comme si je pouvais dormir pendant un an et n'être pas reposé.

A la maison, après une bière et des restes, mon père appelle.

"Edward." Son ton me dit tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

En expirant, je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux et je m'enfonce dans le canapé. " Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as parlé avec Kebi."

"Je l'ai fait. Elle s'inquiète pour toi."

"Ouais, eh bien. On savait tous dans quoi on s'engageait."

"Oui, c'est vrai," il est d'accord. "Mais cela n'enlève rien au fait que tu es surmené et que tu es fatigué à outrance. Kebi pense que ça pourrait devenir dangereux."

Je reste silencieux. Cet homme est mon père mais c'est aussi mon patron.

"Sais-tu qu'au cours des trois dernières années, tu n'as pas fait de pause de plus de trois jours ?"

"Je suis au courant."

"Bien. Le Dr Denali revient demain," poursuit-il. "Et le Dr Cope de la médecine interne viendra en tant que suppléant. Je te mets en congé obligatoire de deux semaines pour que tu puisses te remettre."

"Mais…"

"Maintenant, en tant que ton père, je te suggère d'aller te coucher."


	9. Partie 9

**PARTIE 9**

**Jeudi**

* * *

_Bella_

Le texto arrive vers cinq heures. Je suis entre les devoirs pour deux cours différents.

_Tu es à la maison ?_

J'ai des palpitations à l'estomac. **Oui.**

J'attends une réponse et on frappe à la porte deux minutes plus tard. En me regardant dans le miroir, je détache ma queue de cheval et secoue mes cheveux.

"Salut," dis-je, en croisant les bras alors que je me penche vers la porte. "Étranger."

Edward sourit un peu en baissant les yeux. J'avais presque oublié à quel point ils étaient jolis. "Je suppose que j'ai mérité ça."

"Entre." Il me suit à l'intérieur. L'appartement est en désordre, mais c'est normal quand je suis en cours. En plus, je n'attendais pas d'invités. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Tout d'abord, laisse-moi voir ton bras."

En levant les yeux de façon espiègle, je présente mon membre nouvellement réparé. "Comme neuf."

"Excellent," murmure-t-il, en passant ses pouces sur la peau parfois encore sensible.

La chair de poule surgit et je m'éloigne doucement en avançant dans le séjour. "Tout est juste bien, Dr Tesla."

"Je suis content..."

"Tu as eu ta soirée de congé ou quoi ?" Je m'interromps, étrangement nerveuse. Edward et moi allions bien avant mais ça fait assez longtemps que je n'ai aucune idée de notre situation.

"Je suis en congé."

Quelque chose dans sa voix me surprend. Je virevolte, je le fixe. "Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"C'est une sorte de vacances obligatoires."

Perplexe, je secoue la tête. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

"Oui et non." En glissant les mains dans ses poches, il se dirige vers les portes vitrées coulissantes. "Un patient de longue date est décédé et c'était..."

J'attends qu'il continue mais il ne le fait jamais. "Je suis désolée, Edward."

Il se retourne, ses yeux clairs, verts, trouvant les miens. Il y a une gravité que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant. Je sais que son travail exige beaucoup de lui mais il semble différent aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il est là pour me dire que ça ne va pas marcher. Il est assez classe pour le faire en personne.

"Je vais dans un chalet à Blue Ridge," dit-il. "Tu viendras ?"

"Oh !" Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise. "Genre maintenant ? Pour combien de temps ?"

"Demain," dit-il. "Je l'aurai pour une semaine."

"Une semaine ! Waouh." Je hoche la tête, me mettant en mode divagation. "Je veux dire, c'est bien. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer quelqu'un qui a probablement plus besoin d'une pause que toi. Tu as l'emploi du temps de trois personnes..."

"Tu traînes," il me taquine en penchant la tête.

J'ai le visage enflammé à l'idée de passer du temps avec le Dr Tesla dans un chalet isolé.

La Géorgie du nord est magnifique à cette époque de l'année, aussi. "J'adorerais, euh, mais..."

"Mais ?"

"D'accord... je dois savoir. Qui est la blonde ?"

Il fronce les sourcils. "La blonde ? Heidi ?"

"C'est son nom ? Le docteur ?" Je me retiens de mordiller mon ongle du pouce. "Je n'étais pas sûre si vous deux avez un truc."

"La seule femme médecin blonde que je connaisse vraiment est le Dr Denali. Tanya." Il secoue la tête. "Elle est mariée et a deux enfants. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on a une liaison ?"

"Je vous ai vus le jour où j'ai déposé la nourriture." Je me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Edward n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi mais je me sens plutôt jeune en ce moment. "Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avions pas parlé depuis un moment."

"Ah !" Il se souvient. "Son père venait d'avoir une attaque."

Soudain, je vois la scène sous un autre angle. "Oh. Alors, qui est Heidi ?"

"Une femme avec qui je sortais."

Je hoche la tête. Je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose.

"Tu es sûre de vouloir venir avec moi ?" Il s'approche, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste en face de moi. "Je n'ai pas été très communicatif ces derniers temps. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise." Il touche mes cheveux, ce qui me fait flotter à l'intérieur. _Allez, ma fille. Ce n'est pas ton premier rodéo._

"Ça me manque aussi." Il hausse les épaules. "Et on dirait qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, si tu crois que j'ai une liaison avec ma collègue."

"Oh, la ferme. Comment pouvais-je savoir ?" Je ris, je lui tape sur la poitrine.

Il sourit, m'attrape la main. " C'est ma faute, totalement. Mais je te promets que je me rattraperai."

J'ignore les fourmillements que je ressens à l'idée qu'il fasse exactement cela. "Tu as l'habitude d'obtenir ce que tu veux, hein ?"

Je ne fais que taquiner mais son sourire s'estompe. "J'espère que ce n'est pas comme ça que je suis apparu."

"Pas vraiment mais... Je ne sais pas." Je lui serre la main. "Comme tu l'as dit, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire."

Un air pensif se dessine sur son visage. "D'accord."

"J'ai des cours jusqu'à trois heures, alors peut-être que je peux te retrouver là-bas ? Je ne veux pas que m'attendes."

"Je préfèrerai venir te chercher si ça te convient." Ses yeux suivent ma main dans mes cheveux. Il sent fantastiquement bon.

"Et puis tu me ramèneras dimanche soir ? Je ne peux pas rester toute la semaine comme toi."

"Bella j'ai loué le chalet pour que tu y sois."

Mon cœur bat la chamade, je saisis son autre main. "Tu es très confiant."

"Je serai allé dans un sens ou un autre," clarifie-t-il, en embrassant un coin de ma bouche. "Ça rend les choses meilleures. Bien meilleures."

La conversation passe à des choses plus légères. Nous passons un moment à regarder la télévision et à commander une pizza. Mais quand il part j'envoie un message à Vicky.

_**Tu as une minute ?**_

Elle répond tout de suite. _Message ou parler ?_

_**Parler.**_

Mon téléphone vibre, le visage de Vic apparait sur l'écran.

"Hé," réponds-je.

"Hé toi aussi ! Quoi de neuf ?"

"Edward m'a invitée à l'accompagner dans un chalet à la montagne. Pour le weekend."

"Sans blague ?" rit-elle. "Il doit bien t'aimer."

"Je le pense."

"Tu le penses ?" Il y a un bruit étouffé comme si elle changeait le téléphone d'oreille. "Il semble que ce soit un type bien. Tu ne lui as pas parlé de cette femme à l'hôpital ?"

"Si, il a dit que c'était une collègue. Son père était malade alors il la réconfortait, je suppose ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le sentiment qu'il me mentait mais sait-on jamais."

"N'analyse pas trop Bella. Amuse-toi bien. Batifole."

En faisant une grimace, je sors sur la terrasse. "Merci pour le conseil."

"Est-ce que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ou quelque chose ?"

"Quoi ? Vicki non. Je ne le connais que depuis…" je fais une pause, comptant dans ma tête. "Un mois et demi…"

"Exactement." Elle s'arrête. "Ce n'est pas si grave. Je sais que tu l'aimes chérie. Peut-être que cela arrive. Garde les yeux bien ouverts mais laisse faire."

Ses mots chassent le brouillard de doute que j'ai laissé flotter dans ma tête ces derniers temps… parce qu'elle a raison, je l'aime bien. Il est tout à fait possible de sortir avec lui tout en gardant les idées claires.

Je l'espère.

* * *

**Jeudi soir**

_**Edward**_

J'appelle Alice quand je quitte Bella. Mon appel va directement sur sa boite vocale mais elle me rappelle immédiatement. "Désolée, désolée ! Je ne trouvais pas mon stupide téléphone !" dit-elle, en guise de bonjour.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ecoute j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose."

"Je suis toute ouïe."

"Bella et moi allons passer le weekend au chalet à Blue Ridge."

"Oh mon dieu !" s'écrie-t-elle. "J'étais justement en train de dire à Jas…"

"Alice," dis-je, plus fort. Je suis découvert maintenant et je tambourine des doigts impatiemment sur mon volant.

"Quoi, je ne peux pas être contente pour toi ? Enfin !"

"Est-ce que je peux au moins demander…"

"Que veux-tu ?" demande-t-elle. "Bella dit quelque chose ?"

Je souffle un petit rire. C'est pour cela que j'ai appelé ma sœur. "Elle plaisantait. Mais il y a du vrai dans chaque blague."

"Hum. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ça mais ce que je peux dire c'est que je ne t'ai jamais vu préoccupé de cette façon par une femme avant."

"Peut-être pas… mais Bella ne le sait pas."

"Alors fais en sorte qu'elle le sache."

"J'essaie."

"Essaie plus fort," dit-elle, un peu brusquement. "Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent tu es stupide parfois."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?" lui demandé-je, regrettant un peu de l'avoir appelée.

"Cela signifie que tu es brillant en médecine et merdique en relations personnelles, Edward. Et pas seulement tes relations amoureuses."

Je reste silencieux un long moment ressassant ses mots. "Je sais."

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise," dit doucement Alice. "Je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Mais tu luttes avec ça depuis un moment. Si rien ne change… rien ne change." J'adorerais m'opposer à ses platitudes irritantes mais précises mais elle ne fait que mettre en mots ce que je sais déjà. "Nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Papa s'inquiète pour toi."

"C'est gonflé !"

"Ne sois pas comme ça. Il ne veut pas que tu répètes ses erreurs."

En soupirant je change de voie. "Plus facile à dire qu'à faire."

"Tu aimes Bella, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui."

"Beaucoup ?"

"Oui Alice. Je l'aime beaucoup. Je pense à elle tout le temps. Je veux être avec elle. Ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir la voir autant que je le voudrais mais je crains de foutre ça en l'air."

"Alors dis-le-lui," dit Alice. "Et ensuite arrête de te servir de l'hôpital comme d'une excuse. Ça ne fait de cadeau à personne. Ni à toi, ni à Bella."


	10. Partie 10

**DERNIERE PARTIE**

* * *

**Vendredi après midi**

**_Bella_**

"Musique ?" demande-t-il, son doigt sur le bouton de la radio.

"Bien sûr," dis-je, en haussant les épaules. "Qu'est-ce qu'un voyage sans musique ?"

Il pose son téléphone sur mes genoux, s'arrête à la sortie de mon immeuble avant de s'insérer dans la circulation. "Alors tu peux être le DJ."

"Excellent." Je fais défiler son compte Spot*fy à la recherche de quelque chose de doux. "Oh… j'aime Santana." C'est un de ses derniers morceaux alors je sais que c'est un bon choix.

"Comment se passent les cours ?" demande-t-il alors que nous prenons la 85. La Tesla est silencieuse et dépasse facilement les autres voitures.

Je n'ai pas envie de discuter des cours surtout maintenant que c'est le weekend mais je le contente et lui raconter ma charge de cours. "… donc je ne suis pas folle de mon prof de planification environnementale et sanitaire mais cela n'a pas d'importance. J'ai besoin de son cours… pour mon emploi du temps par rapport à ce que j'ai fait l'année dernière."

"Combien d'heure par semestre ?"

"En tout ? 55. C'est un programme sur deux ans. "Je contemple le flot de voitures scintillantes à la lumière de l'après-midi. "Je sais que tu es allé à Emory en premier cycle. Tu as commencé l'école de médecine là-bas aussi ?"

Il hoche la tête passant sur la voie rapide. "Premier cycle, école de médecine, internat… les neuf ans complets. C'est une école géniale."

"Waouh. Tu dois connaitre absolument tout le monde là-bas," dis-je en riant.

"Plus particulièrement depuis que mon père a emprunté la même voie," dit-il, en haussant un sourcil.

"Oh un héritage."

"Plutôt."

"Tu as dit que ton père n'était pas sûr qu'il veuille que tu sois médecin ?"

"C'est vrai," dit-il avec un reniflement. "Il a, en fait, essayé de m'en dissuader mais j'étais déterminé. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté. " Il fait une pause passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "En fait ce n'est pas vrai." Je le regarde. De tout évidence il réfléchit. "Je… je n'ai pas eu de regrets mais je crains d'en avoir si je ne fais pas quelques changements."

D'habitude il y a toujours de la conviction quand Edward parle de son travail alors là c'est nouveau.

Intéressant.

Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment. La circulation commence tôt ici le weekend et même si nous sommes partis à temps, la circulation est toujours un peu compliquée.

"Tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demandai-je. "A l'hôpital ?"

"Je pensais te l'avoir dit," dit-il doucement, en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur.

Hésitante je mords l'intérieur de ma joue me demandant si je dois le supplier. "Tu as parlé de ta patiente… je suis vraiment désolée, Edward. Mais seulement je ne suis pas sûre qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre." _Argh très subtil Bella. _En râlant intérieurement je me réinstalle. "Pas que… ça n'a pas d'importance."

Expirant lentement il passe ses doigts sur le volant, j'ai déjà remarqué qu'il fait ça quand il est mal à l'aise ou nerveux. "Non je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je travaille aux urgences. Je vois des gens mourir." Il s'arrête et déglutit. "Mme Ellison avait quatre-vingts ans… et ça fait des années qu'elle venait. Elle avait des problèmes de démence et je pense qu'elle était seule après que son mari soit mort. Pas d'enfant, je n'ai jamais vu personne en tous cas. Elle gravitait autour des urgences." Il hausse les épaules. "Lundi elle est arrivée parce qu'elle toussait et mardi elle était morte d'un cas aigu de pneumonie bactérienne. Je… je n'avais jamais vu rien de tel. Pas si vite."

Je ne sais quoi dire alors je lui touche la main. Il la retourne et entrelace nos doigts. "Tu penses… qu'elle était peut-être prête ?"

Il déglutit à nouveau et hoche la tête lentement. "Peut-être."

Le silence retombe entre nous. _Black Magic Woman_ se finit et on écoute _Samba Pa Ti._

"Je suppose que c'était la goutte en trop," dit-il soudain. "Nous sommes toujours surchargés et manquons de personnel. Kebi, la directrice des soins infirmiers et moi avons la responsabilité de prendre la relève. Ça fait quelques semaines que c'est merdique… et ils pensent que ce n'est pas une bonne chose que je travaille dans mon état."

"Je sais que je ne fais que me répéter mais je pense vraiment que je ne pourrai pas travailler de cette façon."

"Beaucoup de personnes ne le pourraient pas. On s'y fait mais le corps humain ne pas tout endurer, il y a une limite. Si on ne lui donne pas ce qu'il lui faut, il le prend tout seul. Dans ce cas… c'est du repos."

"C'est compréhensible," dis-je me souvenant de certaines de mes phases d'étude et de travail les plus lourdes. Plus j'en apprends sur Edward plus son comportement initial sur la route trouve son sens. Il en arrive à ce point depuis un moment. "Je suis contente que tu prennes le temps dont tu as besoin." Je lui serre la main. "Merci de m'avoir amenée."

* * *

Nous grimpons de plus en plus haut dans les montagnes de la Géorgie du nord et atteignons la ville de Blue Ridge vers six heures. Notre chalet se trouve en retrait de la route, entouré de rayons de soleil dorés et d'arbres verts et épais.

Je pose les sacs à l'entrée et je traverse la pièce, attirée par la vue. Il y a une grande terrasse à l'arrière qui domine toute la vallée. Il n'y a rien d'autre, personne d'autre à des kilomètres. Au moins c'est l'impression que ça me donne. Edward me rejoint et verrouille la porte nous pouvons sortir sur la terrasse.

Un vent léger souffle dans la vallée, mes cheveux me chatouillent le visage. Je ferme les yeux et je m'appuie à la rambarde en bois et respire le bon air.

"Tu es déjà venue ici ? Alice et Jasper montent chaque automne pour voir les feuilles."

"Quand j'étais enfant nous venions pêcher à Ellijay… je restais dans un chalet," dis-je. "On est venu pour fêter la fin de la vie de célibataire d'une fille. Toi ?"

"En fait non," dit-il, sa voix s'atténuant alors qu'il rentre.

"Quoi ?" Je le regarde. "Je pensais que tu aimais les montagnes. Comment peux-tu grandir ici et ne jamais faire tout ce qui touche à un chalet ?"

"Bonne question." Il rigole en tenant deux bouteilles de vin. "Rouge ou blanc ?"

"Blanc, s'il te plait. Et laisse-moi deviner… tu as passé tes étés en Italie ou quelque chose du genre."

"Il y a du rosé aussi. Suggestion d'Alice…" Il me regarde avec un petit sourire narquois. "La France, l'Espagne, les Alpes… jamais l'Italie."

Mais je reste bloquée sur Alice. Rougissant je rentre aussi et le rejoins dans la cuisine. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?"

"Elle approuve." Ses yeux pétillent alors qu'il me passe mon verre. "En fait, elle est ravie."

Je bois une gorgée me sentant moi aussi malicieuse tout en m'appuyant contre le comptoir. "Et pour quoi ça ?"

"Elle pense que j'ai besoin de plus d'équilibre. "Il hausse les épaules. "Et elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup."

"Et toi ?" demandé-je, en jouant avec le bouchon de la bouteille.

"J'ai probablement besoin d'un peu d'équilibre," reconnait-il.

J'attends, lui envoyant le bouchon alors qu'il continue à me regarder et à sourire. En ricanant, il fait le tour du comptoir, pose son verre et me prend dans ses bras. "Bella j'espère que tu sais que tu me plais. J'apprécie quand tu es désagréable et que tu me mets en retard pour aller au travail dans ce…" il tire sur mon short. Ça me ravit qu'il s'en souvienne. "Et je t'aime encore plus maintenant que je te connais." Il se penche et m'embrasse.

En glissant mes bras autour de son cou, je lui retourne la faveur, profitant de la saveur du vin sur sa langue, quand elle se mêle à la mienne. Chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, on en a faim, comme si on n'en avait jamais assez.

Ses mains sont serrées sur mes hanches et il presse fort contre mon ventre. "Je t'aime bien, aussi." Je chuchote, en jouant avec les cheveux doux de sa nuque. "Probablement plus que je ne devrais."

Nos bouches s'écartent mais il me serre encore plus près, ses paroles sont chaudes contre mon oreille. "Je veux faire en sorte que ça marche. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal."

Je ferme les yeux. Il sent si bon. "Hier, quand tu es venu, j'ai pensé que tu passais pour rompre. Je pensais... qu'on ne s'était pas parlé depuis un moment, et..." En secouant la tête, je soupire doucement. "Tu ne veux peut-être pas me faire de mal mais ça pourrait arriver, tu sais ?"

En reculant, il baisse la tête pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. "J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement. Ma carrière a toujours eu la priorité et la plupart de mes relations en a souffert." Il s'arrête, ses yeux scrutent les miens. "Mais je ne veux pas que ça arrive avec toi. Avec... nous."

"Je ne veux pas que ça arrive non plus," admets-je. _Tant pis pour le fun et la décontraction. Désolée, Vicky._

_Je suppose que j'ai fait semblant._

"Je veux essayer avec toi."

"Essayer quoi ?" demandé-je, en retrouvant un sourire.

"Essayer d'avoir une relation." Il ferme les yeux en secouant la tête. "On s'en fout d'essayer. Je veux avoir une relation avec toi."

Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade. Je n'ai pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis longtemps et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Edward. "Moi aussi."

La journée se transforme en soirée, le ciel orangé virant au pourpre du crépuscule. Les étoiles reviennent à la vie, brillantes face à un horizon brumeux. Nous grillons un steak et buvons du vin sur la terrasse, profitant de la vue et de nous deux. Certains gens sont faciles à côtoyer et Edward est l'un d'eux. Il est intelligent mais jamais arrogant, direct mais jamais sans tact.

Il devient de plus en plus mignon au fil de la soirée et même si je sais que c'est le vin et la romance, c'est une évidence quand il prend ma main et me dit : "Essayons le jacuzzi."

"Oh, mince", je rigole, lui permettant de me ramener à l'intérieur. "Cet endroit est comme... un lieu de séduction."

"Je croyais que tu voulais être séduite," dit-il, en allumant les lumières pour qu'on puisse bien voir. Ses joues sont un peu rouges, probablement parce qu'on a bu mais à part ça il a l'air d'être calme.

"Je le voulais." Je l'ai lâché et j'ai arraché mon sac du sol. Mon bikini est là, quelque part. "Je le veux."

Son rire me suit dans la salle de bain où je me change rapidement. Quand je sors, Edward a déjà disparu. Je me dirige vers le niveau inférieur, où je le trouve en train de jouer avec les boutons du jacuzzi. Les bulles s'élèvent avec un pétillement satisfaisant.

"Fini le vin," j'annonce, profitant de la façon dont les yeux d'Edward s'attardent sur moi quand je rentre dans l'eau. L'eau est tiède au mieux, mais elle se réchauffe lentement.

"Je suis d'accord." Il entre à côté de moi.

Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de reluquer. Il est assez pâle mais il est aussi assez bien bâti, avec de jolis bras toniques, un ventre plat et musclé et de beaux pectoraux. _Waouh_. Je suppose qu'il trouve le temps de s'entraîner. "D'accord," je souffle, en regardant son torse. " Pour quoi tu es d'accord ?"

"Parce que," dit-il en soulevant mon menton - et mon regard. "On en a eu assez."

"Oh, ouais. Je pensais... au jacuzzi. Ce n'est pas dangereux de... à... comme..." Je m'arrête, j'en perds mes moyens tellement il est proche. "Boire et jacuzzi ?"

"Utilises-tu jacuzzi comme verbe ?" Il passe ses mains sur ma taille, me prend dans ses bras et m'installe sur ses genoux.

Je hoche la tête, je le rejoins dans un baiser. On s'embrasse comme des ados pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit désespérés et je perds le haut de mon maillot de bain. "Tu es sous contraception, n'est-ce pas ?" demande-t-il, aspirant mon mamelon dans sa bouche.

Ma tête tombe en arrière, légère de luxure. Et de jacuzzi. "Oui, mais on devrait mettre quelque chose," je halète.

"Nous le ferons." Se levant, il se retourne et m'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire. Et puis, gardant ses yeux sur les miens, il s'enfonce lentement dans l'eau, ses doigts tirant sur mon bas de bikini. Je lève les hanches, lui permettant de le faire, en m'appuyant sur mes mains. Une douce brise me rafraîchit la peau, rendant mes mamelons plus durs qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me fasse frissonner. Edward regarde mon sexe, un petit sourire paresseux jouant sur ses lèvres gonflées de baisers. Et puis il embrasse mon clito, encore et encore. Mon haleine est tremblante, je me mords la lèvre alors qu'il lèche plus profondément à l'intérieur. Je repose ma main dans ses cheveux, me sentant fondre pendant qu'il me travaille. Ça fait longtemps et je viens vite, l'intensité et le plaisir de tout ça me volent ma force.

Edward remonte, tirant mon corps nu dans ses bras et balayant sa langue à travers ma bouche. "Allons en haut."

Saisissant son visage entre mes paumes, je l'embrasse en retour. "Allons-y."

Ses mains glissent vers mon cul et il me serre. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment sexy, être nue comme ça près de lui quand il porte encore son maillot de bain. Je m'éloigne de lui pour la première fois depuis une heure, gratifiée par le désir sur son magnifique visage. J'ai des ennuis et j'ai hâte. Partageant un sourire, nous grimpons et nous enveloppons, frissonnants, dans des serviettes. Il fait de plus en plus frais ici la nuit, même en été.

A l'étage, je commence à partir pour prendre une douche mais Edward m'amène directement au lit, m'allonge et grimpe sur moi.

"On va mouiller le lit…" dis-je en riant, me tortillant pendant qu'il me lèche les mamelons en faisant des cercles autour.

"C'est sur le point de devenir beaucoup plus mouillé," dit-il. Il est nu maintenant, si dur que sa bite cogne son estomac... et le mien, maintenant qu'on est l'un contre l'autre. "Je te veux," dit-il, en me glissant les doigts dans le corps. "Je te désire depuis longtemps." Je halète, en m'enroulant autour de lui mais il réussit à s'extirper. "Tiens bon."

De retour quelques secondes plus tard, il déroule rapidement et efficacement un préservatif et retourne à sa place entre mes jambes. On s'embrasse, nos corps bougent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il m'épingle et pousse en moi, me remplissant.

"Mmm." Je m'accroche à Edward alors qu'il se déplace au-dessus de moi, à l'intérieur de moi, me gardant ainsi grand ouverte et prête à recevoir tout ce qu'il veut donner. Il est grand mais surtout, il sait ce qu'il fait, jouant de mon corps comme d'une harpe. Ou peut-être comme un docteur. Un qui a eu des A* en anatomie.

"Mm," il est d'accord, souriant. Il descend, se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. C'est tellement intime et il est si proche, je jouis de nouveau, plus doucement, plus sereinement. "Gentille fille," chuchote-t-il, puis il recule, accrochant son bras sous mon genou. Plus profondément, il accélère le rythme, des gouttelettes d'eau tombant de ses cheveux alors qu'il regarde l'endroit où nos corps se rejoignent.

Nos yeux se croisent. Je l'étreins, je lui touche la joue et il jouit, une légère surprise s'empare de son visage avant que ses yeux ne se ferment. On se berce ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre à côté de moi en m'embrassant le visage.

"C'était si bon," je chuchote.

J'ai le cœur endolori de voir à quel point c'est bon.

* * *

**Samedi matin**

_**Edward**_

La lumière pâle du matin pénètre par les fenêtres que nous n'avons pas pris la peine de fermer hier soir.

Mais ce n'est pas la lumière qui m'a réveillé. Ce sont des lèvres douces qui me donnent des baisers sur le ventre, des mèches de cheveux qui me chatouillent la peau. Je souris avant même que mes yeux ne s'ouvrent, en tirant Bella vers le haut avant qu'elle ne descende trop bas.

"Viens ici, baby," dis-je, ma voix râpeuse du sommeil. Ou plutôt, du manque de sommeil.

Bella se redresse et s'assoit sur moi, son beau corps nu, presque brillant dans la lumière. Ses cheveux longs et bruns sont ébouriffés et ondulés et je les touche en les frottant entre mes doigts. "Hey," dit-elle, s'étirant sur moi.

"Hey." Je pose mes mains sur son joli petit cul, en le serrant contre moi. Elle est juste sur ma bite, qui est prête à passer à l'action malgré deux performances hier soir. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Hey Siri ?" appelle-t-elle. Je glousse pendant que son téléphone clignote de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Il est dix heures sept du matin," pépie Siri.

Bella me sourit en embrassant ma poitrine.

"Bien dormi ?"

Mais ses yeux sombres brillent de malice. "J'ai bien dormi."

Je ris un peu, parce qu'il n'y a pas eu tant de sommeil que ça la nuit dernière.

"Tu as de très jolis yeux," dit-elle, en penchant la tête. "Je voulais te le dire. Ils changent... ils sont d'un vert gris aujourd'hui."

"Je les tiens de ma mère. Tu la rencontreras... ils ont demandé si tu voulais venir au brunch."

Elle acquiesce lentement, en me regardant.

"J'aime tes taches de rousseur," dis-je. Elle fronce le nez en faisant une grimace mais je continue. "Tu ne sais pas à quel point je pense à ces taches de rousseur. Ces grands yeux bruns." J'étends la main sous les couvertures, pour la pincer. "Ce... cul... juste... ici."

Passant mon autre main dans ses cheveux, je l'approche et l'embrasse, la laissant glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne avec un halètement, sa poitrine se soulevant. Sans un mot de plus, elle se lève, emmenant la chaleur avec elle et va à la commode, ce qui me donne l'occasion de l'admirer. Quand elle revient, c'est avec un autre préservatif.

Les mains derrière la tête, je la regarde onduler.

"Insatiable."

"Je ne suis pas la seule," dit-elle avec un sourire sournois, en serrant ma bite.

Elle n'en a aucune idée. "Certainement pas la seule."

En me chevauchant, elle se déplace sur moi jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'intérieur d'elle. Je suis bien réveillé, mains sur ses hanches, pour l'aider à me chevaucher. On se regarde, on pousse, on tire, on se touche, on se serre.

C'est paresseux, lent, un dimanche matin pour faire l'amour. Ses cheveux glissent par-dessus son épaule et je les repousse en arrière voulant une vue imprenable sur ses seins. Ses seins doux et ronds, ses mamelons comme des cerises.

Je m'assois, je m'en mets un dans la bouche. Elle gémit, me serrant contre elle et puis ce qui a commencé comme une danse sensuelle et lente se transforme en un autre festival de baise. "Edward," pleure-t-elle, se serrant autour de moi quand elle finit une minute plus tard. Dès qu'elle ralentit, j'accélère, je la fais rouler sur le ventre et comme ça je peux la prendre par derrière. Ce cul me tente depuis... depuis toujours.

Il me faut un peu plus de temps pour finir. J'ai 35 ans, pas 25, et c'est la troisième fois en quelques heures. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Bella est chaude et humide et c'est elle qui a commencé.

"Il y a des vignobles tout près," dis-je, en sirotant mon café. "Tu veux qu'on en visite un plus tard ?" On est sur la terrasse, après le petit-déjeuner. Bella s'appuie sur la balustrade, attrape sa tasse et regarde les lourds nuages d'orage gris qui vont déferler sur nous.

"Bien sûr. Si tu es à la hauteur." Elle jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, les joues roses. "Je veux m'assurer que tu te reposes."

"Vraiment ?" demandé-je, en posant ma tasse. En me levant, je la rejoins. "Parce que tu as été impitoyable hier soir... et ce matin."

Ses yeux dansent de rire. "Guérison sexuelle."

"Ah ! Ça explique tout !" Je hoche la tête en me frottant la barbe sur le menton. "Je me sens plutôt bien aujourd'hui."

En ricanant, elle se réfugie contre moi. J'enroule mes bras autour d'elle. C'est naturel maintenant, pas d'hésitation. C'est bien comme ça. Tout cela me semble bien.

"On peut faire ce que tu veux," dit-elle, en me regardant. "J'ai juste..." Elle détourne le regard soudainement. "Je veux juste être avec toi."

"Moi aussi, je veux être avec toi. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit." Je ramène doucement son visage vers le mien, en frottant les pouces sur ses joues douces.

Elle sourit, hochant la tête. "Moi aussi."

"Je suis sérieux, Bella." Je resserre mon étreinte avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. "Je ne veux pas que tu partes."

"Même pas de cette montagne ? Cela pourrait être considéré comme un kidnapping, voir comme..."

"Je le pense vraiment."

Elle se tait, les yeux grands ouverts. "Eh bien, je le pense aussi."

"Tu sais que personne ne m'a jamais apporté de déjeuner avant ? Pas même Alice ?"

En secouant la tête, elle rit un peu. "Quelqu'un doit s'occuper de toi, Edward. Tu prends soin de tout le monde."

"Tu vas être la seule ?" Je demande, ma poitrine se serre.

"Je ne sais pas. Tu le permettras ?"

Nous nous regardons pendant un long moment. "Ouais."

Le tonnerre explose au-dessus du canyon, nous effrayant tous les deux et Bella rit. "Je pense…" dit-elle, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser, "… que c'était un signe."

Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un signe.

J'ai juste besoin d'elle.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Merci à Rochelle de nous avoir donné la permission de traduire cette histoire courte …** _

_**à nous d'imaginer la suite …**_

_** que Dr Tesla et sa Bella ont trouvé un moyen **_

_**d'accommoder leurs vies et de rester ensemble.**_

_**A bientôt 😊**_


End file.
